The Meaning of Night
by TheLadyofSlytherin
Summary: An exchange set up between Hogwarts and Durmstrang leaves Hermione and Severus struggling to figure out why their lives are still being manipulated even after the war has been won.
1. Chapter 1

-Disclaimer: No matter how many shooting stars I wish on, Harry Potter is not mine. Title taken from the wonderful book by Michael Cox.

- This fic is rated M, so be aware of it. Also, readers should be aware that I am putting aside large portions of HBP and DH. Severus is a pureblood, Dumbledore is alive, and anything else that might have happened in those books has been cast aside knowingly. I'm not going to go into long explanations of how anyone came back from the dead or that it was just a cover-up, you may just assume that they didn't happen for the purpose of this fic. This is my first attempt in years at a long, complicated plot and would love the feedback! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The members of the staff all looked anywhere but at Albus Dumbledore. His last act as Headmaster had just been revealed and they knew he risked death if he didn't expand upon the subject. A teacher exchange program had been set up with the Durmstrang Institute and two of the Hogwarts professors would be going to Scandinavia to promote peaceful relations.

"Albus," McGongall finally said. "It's a school practically devoted to Dark Magic. We could be putting ourselves in unnecessary danger! We just ended a war. Don't make us go somewhere that we still have to be on guard!"

"Calm yourself, Minerva," he said. "You, as Deputy Headmistress will not be going. The same obviously goes for Filius as the new Headmaster. The two of us have talked over who we should send and I do want you to understand that this idea was not one of our making. Or of only our making, I should say. The Ministry is working to promote relations with Durmstrang now that the war is over. We don't want more and more students graduating from both of our Institutions with the stereotypes that bred hatred during the war. We all remember the Triwizard Tournament."

"It's too dangerous! Those stereotypes are there for a reason. I know that we are all very capable of protecting ourselves, there should be no need!"

"The matter has already been decided and I have full confidence that it will all turn out well. Hopefully, in the future, Hogwarts will also be able to set up a student exchange program so that our children will be able to have international experience and understanding."

"Who's going, Albus?" Sprout asked, a terrified glint in her eyes. She hadn't even been involved in the war and most in the room didn't see her standing up well to the students at Durmstrang.

"Severus and Hermione."

Hermione Granger, having returned to take over the Charms position at Flitwick's promotion to Headmaster, jumped to her feet. "I'm Muggle-born!"

"I'm aware of that, my dear," Albus said.

"You are also a very public figure from the war, Hermione," Flitwick said. "Politically, you going makes the most sense. Durmstrang wants to change its image because they know they can't continue on as they have. By sending one of the most famous Muggle-borns in the world, the message couldn't be more clear."

"I'd probably be the first one to ever step inside the castle!"

"You would be."

"I won't do it, Albus," she said. "I'm sorry, but I have fought too long to be taken seriously in this country because of my blood status and I will not start over."

Severus, having sat quiet long enough, stood up as well. "I will not be going either, Albus. Half of the students there will only see me as a traitor. The other half will think they can count on me to turn a blind eye while they plot different ways to kill Granger."

"I hate to tell both of you this, but you will be going. You have binding contracts to be representatives of this school and you will not find anything in there that would prevent me from sending you. You are aware that you just signed the news ones and we had a team from the ministry making sure that you could not get out of it."

"You can't do this!" Hermione exclaimed. "What about our friends and families. Our students! They count on us being there for them."

"Professor Granger, while I understand your concerns, they are irrelevant to the ultimate goal of international peace. You will be going. The Hogwart's Express will leave on the first of August, giving you a month before you leave and then a month to be there before classes begin. The International Express will be leaving Platform 9 ¾ soon after you arrival. You will arrive in Tromsø where the Highmaster will pick you up and escort you to the school."

"Tromsø?" Severus asked. "I've been to Tromsø, Albus."

"The school isn't located there. It's a little further north."

"Albus, do you know what's north of Tromsø? Nothing! The bloody North Pole! They are in complete darkness from November until January and contrary to popular belief I do enjoy the sunlight!"

"There are plenty of things further north, Severus. Although, as far as I can tell, the school is still on the Scandanavian Peninsula, so you shouldn't have to deal with the actual Arctic."

"So we don't have to deal with temperatures quite as low but we'll have to deal with students who have been practicing Dark Magic since they could hold a wand," Hermione said. "Great trade off."

"That is exactly why we are having this exchange! To stop the discrimination!"

"Albus! It isn't discrimination! I dated Viktor Krum, in case you'd forgotten, and I know what the students went through!"

"Hermione, this war is over and the people at Durmstrang were very involved. Now is the time to change how they are involved in society."

"People don't just wake up one morning and decide that they'll start looking at magic in a whole other way! The war had nothing to do with the way that magic is practiced at Durmstrang. It is centuries of families and bloodlines and practicing magic which no other school in the world would allow!" Hermione screamed.

"And what of the Professors?" Severus asked. "I know that a number of those still working there were active Death Eaters! The only reason they aren't in Azkaban is because their governments managed to bribe our Ministry out of convicting them!"

"The decision has been made," Filius said. "It is one year and you will make the most of it. You will have control of the situation and you will represent Hogwarts in a respectable manner. If you do anything otherwise, I will not hesitate to leave you there another year!"

Hermione suddenly found it hard to breathe and looked over at Minerva. Her mentor stood and the two exited the staffroom without saying another word to anyone. Severus couldn't blame them and decided he had places that he would rather be, as well. A glare at Albus, Filius, and then the room in general and he stormed out. He had been enslaved to Albus and the Dark Lord for far too long and it appeared that Filius was not going to be any better. For years he had wanted to resign and it had never been the right time and then they had managed to convince him to sign back on. That was it. There would be no more signing of contracts. He was done with Hogwarts when it expired.

Not bothering with the dungeons, Severus headed straight to the front door and the Apparition Point. He was resigned to the fact that the next year would be spent in a school he had sworn never to set foot in and in a place where he would not see daylight for months, but he would not go in blind. There was one person who would be able to tell him everything he needed to know about Durmstrang's current residents and maybe even more about the bloody reason he was being sent.

* * *

"Ron is never going to forgive me," Hermione said. "We've been putting off the wedding for ages and this is just going to end everything! Albus knows we were planning on Christmas! There's no way I can organize everything from Norway! I'll never see him either. Filius had just finished explaining to me how I would be able to leave every other weekend to be with him. I won't be able to manage and what am I going to tell him!"

"If Ron can't understand that this is not your fault, then there's nothing more that can be said on the matter," Minerva said. "This is a ridiculous plan and we only know part of it, I'm sure. Another six months before you're married is not going to hurt anything."

"All it'll turn into is another conversation about how I never should have taken this job and that Molly told me that we should have gotten married over the summer and started having children."

Minerva looked at the woman she had seen grow up and sighed. Molly Weasley was a wonderful woman and mother but she had never understood that her views on womanhood didn't match that of every female. Of course the matter wasn't helped by the fact that Harry and Ginny Potter were already pregnant with baby number two. The war had still been going on when they had been married and their son Gideon James had been born. Molly had insisted on the wedding when it was discovered Ginny was pregnant, which only lead to the new Mrs. Potter being locked away for safety. Hermione just wasn't suited to that life.

"You wouldn't have been happy, Hermione," was all she said. "You know that, I know that, and Molly knows that. She may not want to admit it but you know you need to be doing something. I have all the respect in the world for women who can stay home and Merlin knows Molly is one of the most intelligent women I know. She had to be in order to keep ahead of Fred and George. But can you honestly tell me that you would have been happy with that life?"

"I know that!" Hermione cried. "It's just so frustrating that now she has more ammunition to throw at me. What am I supposed to do, Minerva? How can I possibly make this work and have everyone be happy?"

"Arthur," Minerva said quietly. "Do you think you could speak to him?"

"I," Hermione started. "Wait. Arthur, he would have had to have known about this."

Arthur Weasley had managed to find himself in a top position with International Affairs after diffusing a situation with cursed buses all over the world. It was one of the most widespread attacks against muggles during the war and he had prevented anything from happening. Due to his ability to deal with an international crisis, it had basically become his job.

"I'm sure he wouldn't have chosen you to go," Minerva said, doubting her words as she spoke them. "He might have known about the situation, but it is unlikely he knew you would be chosen."

"I don't like this! I feel like I'm being used in numerous plots and to be completely honest, I've had enough of that to last a lifetime."

"Think how Severus must be feeling," Minerva said with a small smile.

Hermione sighed and finally sat down. If anyone knew what it was like to be a pawn, it would be Severus Snape and he would be the only one she knew she could trust. That was one thing, she supposed. She knew that he was trustworthy and would help her if she needed it. They were hardly close but had a mutual respect that only two people who had fought side by side in a war could have for each other. They had kept each other alive before. They could manage again.

Harry and Ron still didn't trust him. They hadn't stood back to back with him as the castle was attacked. They hardly had any contact with him at all. Hermione understood that but it would be hard to tell them that not only was she going away for a year but it would be with a man neither of them trusted to a place where she could trust no one.

"I have a month, Minerva. A month in which I have to figure out what to do about my apparently doomed wedding, convince Harry and Ron that it will be okay when I don't even believe it, and try to get on better terms with Severus Snape. I don't even think I can accomplish all that. Especially when I still have to worry about myself. I'm going to have to dig out my second wand and my holster, brush up on my defenses, and find out all I can about the Highmaster and Professors there."

"Well," Minerva said. "If it makes you feel any better, I believe Severus will be taking care of the last one for you. He'll know the history of every person in that castle before you leave and he doesn't have to worry about fiancés and brushing up. The man never lets down his guard."

"How's he going to find out about everyone?"

"He wants to know about the people and what the actual purpose of this adventure is. So, if I had to guess, I'd say he's already on his way to talk to Lucius Malfoy."

* * *

As Severus stood outside of Malfoy Manor, he wondered how he had come to such a place in his life. Plotting and planning had been second nature to him for two decades, but he had thought he had finally overcome it. He thought he had been free. Granger wasn't going to be able to handle it. A Muggle-born at Durmstrang stood no chance and he was the one who was going to have to watch out for her. She could handle herself in battle, he knew that. However, the idea that she could survive in a school full of the most ruthless children of the most ruthless families was not something that he could imagine her being capable of.

Lucius would certainly be able to tell him everything he needed to know and hopefully that would include Granger's place in the scheme, but he knew he wasn't going to like the answers. There were three Professors at Durmstrang that he knew had been Death Eaters with a possibility of two or three more. The Highmaster was new. The seventh years had not gone back when the war had ended, so they had been down on students. These things he knew. He just needed to know why.

The door opened before Severus even reached it and Lucius peered out at him. "My wards told me you were here and then I just saw you staring at the house. I can only imagine that you've come to see me about Durmstrang."

"Lucius," Severus said, his voice laced in warning.

"Come in and have a Cognac. You're going to need it."

Severus was always amazed that throughout everything, Lucius Malfoy had managed to keep one of the world's best collections of muggle Cognac. He knew that more than one of the man's bottles was worth thousands of pounds. He also knew that the man's Cognac of choice was L'Or de Jean Martell, a bottle which Severus had thought to buy him the year before for Christmas only to discover its price tag of £2400 and after a bit of research had discovered that the House of Martell had only released 120 bottles. After questioning Lucius, he had found that the patriarch of the Malfoy line had managed to acquire a hundred of these bottles and claimed that it was one of his more common vintages. A fact which Severus knew to be true and the reason he had chosen that one to track down.

The library was their destination and not much was said until Severus was smelling the bergamot and orange of his cognac. Lucius sat across from him, not saying anything but certainly waiting for Severus to start asking questions. This didn't bode well for the Potion's Master because he knew more than anyone Lucius liked to hold information over anyone's head. If he was being quiet, it meant that the situation was serious.

"Listen," Lucius said, actually managing to frighten Severus because he started the conversation. "Do you know where Durmstrang is?"

Starting small. Severus could handle that. "Albus said Scandinavia. We're arriving in Tromsø."

"It's in Norway," Lucius said. "But it's not on the Peninsula."

"How is it part of Norway but not pa-no," Severus said. "Svalbard? Are you telling me that I'm spending the next year in Svalbard?"

Severus could feel his voice rising and under normal circumstances he would have cared, but as Lucius was not rushing to disprove his theory he began to panic. Quite a feat for him after so many years. He knew very little about the islands, except that at least part of it lied within the Arctic Circle because it was a popular place for magical rituals. He also knew that there would be no light in the winter.

"Yes, Svalbard. The school's on Edgeøya, it's practically uninhabited. Well, it has no permanent settlements, although people do go there."

"Lucius, this is ridiculous! I can't survive in the Arctic!"

"Technically, you'll be just below the Arctic Circle. It actually stays above about -16°."

"I can't believe you just said that as though it were a positive note. Lucius, why? Why are we even going?"

With that Severus sat back in his wingback chair and waited for his oldest friend to explain the entire situation to him. When Lucius did not jump in with details, he downed his Cognac, knowing that it was socially unacceptable to do so with such a fine example. Predictably, Lucius cringed and refilled his decanter with a less expensive brandy.

"The Highmaster Didrik Agnor, came out of nowhere, Severus," he started. "I mean nowhere. His name is in no records. School, employment, government, it's just not there. That is the only reason you two are going. The Ministry believes that if anyone could provoke him into revealing his identity, it would be you or Granger. With the number of "missing in action" supporters of the Dark Lord it is would not be unreasonable to think he is one of them."

"So we're being put in the line of fire for one Death Eater?"

"You know better than that, Severus. Just think. A Death Eater or supporter in charge of Durmstrang. I do think that they would genuinely like to help promote some form of understanding with the school, but it is not going to happen by putting Hermione Granger there. The girl's in danger, Severus. You're in danger but I think we both know you can diffuse the situation. Agnor is more likely to reveal himself to her, though. Unfortunatley it will be when he's trying to kill her."

"Lucius," Severus said. "This is the most ridiculous idea that the Ministry has come out with and we both know that is saying something. What the bloody hell were they thinking?"

"Not they," Lucius said. "From what I know, most were very against sending her."

"Then why do it?"

"Apparently Arthur Weasley is not as thrilled about Granger becoming a member of the Weasley clan as one might think."

Severus had been surprised many times that day. This bit of information was what caused him the most shock. His eyebrows shot up and he wondered how the soft head of the Weasley family had come to the conclusion that he did not want Granger as his daughter-in-law. While he did not know much about the situation, he had been under the impression that she was the one dragging her heels when it came to the marriage. Minerva had all but said so when she had taken Filius' position.

"And he believes that it is worth risking her life?"

"When has a Weasley fully thought something through?" Lucius asked. "There are four Death Eaters there and one other supporter. From what I can tell, the other Professors are not safe, but they never made any statements during the war. You'll have to feel them out when you get there."

"Do you have a list?"

Lucius stood and walked over to his desk, pulling a file out of the top drawer. The sheer volume of information made him both cringe and praise Lucius' thoroughness. He would start with the Faculty and Staff and work his way down. It would take him all month and then he would have to explain to Granger. He had no idea what he was going to tell her. Not about Arthur Weasley, he knew that much. All he did not need was an emotional wreck. That would only serve to put her in more danger because she would not be on her guard.

"What would you suggest?" Severus asked.

"Your contracts are binding," Lucius told him. "I read over them and there is no way out. My only advice would be to unmask Agnor as soon as humanly possible and start fucking Granger."

"I beg your pardon?"

"It will be easier to control her and keep track of her. If she's in your bed you won't be constantly stalking her, trying to be the hero, which we both know you will."

"Your suggestion to me is to fuck Granger?"

"If nothing else, your time will be more enjoyable. She has become quite attractive for a Mudblood."

"While your suggestion would have merit in the brain of a Malfoy, I really cannot see myself screwing around with Minerva's princess."

"Call it what you will," Lucius said. "That's just what I would do."

"She's engaged, Lucius, and far too moral."

Severus did not like the way that Lucius smirked at him and chose instead of flip through the first couple of pages of the file and sipped at his brandy. There would be an unfortunately long conversation with Granger when he returned to the castle, something which he had managed to put off. Now, thanks to his friend, he would also be wondering if he could tempt her into his bed. He blamed Albus, Filius, and the fact that she had to be engaged to a bloody Weasley.

* * *

Like I said, please tell me what you think! I have the first couple of chapters written, but would love to know what type of potential readers see. According to Harry Potter Wiki, Durmstrang is located in Sweden or Norway. Love it? Hate it? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

-Here's chapter two! Thank you for all the positive comments, they do keep me motivated. This chapter is a lot of set-up, so I apologize for that but things will begin to pick up with the next. I'm going to be updating once a week, most likely to continue on Fridays. Anyway, really struggled to get this chapter right, so encouragement will be very appreciated! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Hermione had carefully drafted two letters. One each to Ron and Harry asking them to get together with her in Hogsmeade the following day. Ron at noon and Harry at half-passed, just so she could speak with Ron briefly but have Harry sweep in at the point Ron would start screaming the loudest. She was not looking forward to the meeting at all.

She also wrote a quick note asking Snape to meet her after dinner. They were going to need to talk and come up with some form of a plan. If Minerva had been correct, he would have most likely learned something valuable from Lucius Malfoy and that was helpful.

Looking around her quarters, which she had not even had time to fully organize, she realized that besides packing what she would be taking she would have to figure out if she was allowed to keep things at Hogwarts. Hermione highly doubted she would need her summer clothes to begin with. Winter was her least favorite season and she was about to get more than her fair share. Christmas break in the Bahamas sounded pretty good to her. Although her eyes would probably never adjust to the sun.

Before she could send her note to Snape, his owl swooped in and delivered one to her. It was amazing how he managed to sound so taciturn in a three sentence message. The fact that he had been requesting the same meeting allowed her to forgive him and Hermione quickly sent a note back agreeing. No matter how much respect she had gained for him, they had never and probably never would be friends. He would never see her as an equal and she could understand that. Hermione just hoped that he would have some idea of what they should do. Even better would have been if Malfoy knew how to get them out of going.

Books would have to be the first things that she repacked and thanks to the fact that the United Kingdom did actually have summer, all her winter clothes had stayed in their boxes. An overwhelming surge of panic ran through her and the entirety of what she was about to be put through started the tears. The fact that she was terrified was not something Hermione was afraid to admit to herself. While she had fought through a war, she had not spent the whole event behind enemy lines and that was exactly what it felt like she was about to do.

Sighing, she took her letters for Harry and Ron and made her way towards the Owlery. Spending a year away probably meant that she should make a trip to Diagon Alley to buy her own bird. She would need warmer robes, as well. The halls were still empty as she walked through them. The students wouldn't be there for her and that thought was even more depressing. Flitwick had her sit in and teach some of his classes the previous spring and she had grown rather close to some of the students, the younger years especially. What would they say when she wasn't there?

There was no one that she ran into on the way to the Owlery and she decided that she could not go back to her quarters. Thinking a trip to Hagrid might be the only thing to cheer her up, Hermione made her way there as soon as she had seen her owls off.

* * *

"Severus, the girl's a mess," Minerva said as Hermione was making her way outside. "The Weasleys are not going to be happy with her."

"It's hardly her fault, Minerva."

Severus saw that she was trying to be diplomatic towards her friends and fellow Order members, but they both knew that it was a famous Weasley trait to kill the messenger. They had all been victim at some point and Severus was one of the only ones who did not put up with it, choosing instead to give as good as he got. The fact that Molly Weasley had left him unable to sit down for a week had still been worth screaming at her.

"You will look after her?" Minerva asked.

"We're going to need to look after each other. I'm hardly going to be welcomed by many of them. I'm the greatest traitor of the war. Lucius did give me information on everyone."

"I told Hermione you would do that. You are sure that he can be trusted when it comes to her."

"Information for her is information for me, Minerva. Lucius has his moments and for some reason he doesn't actually hate Granger."

Minerva looked at him in surprise. "That's unexpected."

"Yes," Severus said. "He only called her a Mudblood once today and considering I heard him rant for about three hours the other week about some woman in Diagon Alley who looked at him the wrong way, using the term every other word, that's saying something."

"How odd."

"Odd and suspicious, but hardly anything worth alerting the press over. I have the information we need, Granger and I will be meeting after supper, and hopefully we will find a way to get through the next year without getting killed or killing each other. I'm not hopeful."

"When are you ever hopeful about anything? You'll do alright. I just worry about her. She's struggled so much the last couple of years and besides being in battle she never actually went anywhere that she had to be on her guard all the time."

"Nothing is going to happen to her," he said, not feeling confident at all.

"And how is she going to control the students?" Minerva asked. "She's not even taught here without Filius! The older students are never going to take her seriously."

"Minerva," Severus said. "It will be fine. I started teaching when I was young and I managed. Yes, it's going to be challenging and I hate having to be the one saying this because it doesn't seem as sincere, but you need to stay positive for her sake. If she goes in thinking that it's going to be a failure, it will be."

"You're right, Severus," she said. "That didn't sound sincere."

* * *

Hagrid's had not made her feel better. In fact, the way that the half-giant had gone on and on about how terrible it was that she was being used in such a way had made her feel much worse. On the plus side, she was more prepared for her meeting with Ron. Ten minutes with Ron and she would know how the next year of her life would go. Her fingers were crossed as she went down for supper, hoping that Snape had found something that would help them.

They didn't speak during the meal and considering they were sitting next to each other, Hermione was disheartened. With Minerva quiet on the other side of her, there was nothing positive to focus on and she found herself wondering what meals at Durmstrang would be like. The hour dragged on and she let out a small sigh of relief when the first professors began to leave. Snape wasted no time standing and she quickly followed him.

They made their way to the library in silence. It was the way that most of their dealings with each other went. When Hermione had first showed up at Hogwarts, she had tried talking with him. It had rarely ended well and it hadn't taken them long to settle into an understanding pattern of silence. A comfortable understanding that was about to be blasted to hell.

No one was in the library, which was not surprising. Even so, they tucked themselves into the back corner. She knew that she was going to have to start the conversation and she really wasn't sure if bursting into tears was the best way to do that. If they were going to make it, she was going to have to avoid offending Severus's lack of emotions. There was to be little or no talk about Ron.

"What do you know?" she asked.

He looked at her. "Lucius Malfoy doesn't hate you."

To his surprise, she smiled. "I meant something that might help us in the coming months."

"Quite a great deal. Unfortunately, none of it pleasant."

When he was done recounting the information that Lucius had provided him, minus what he knew about Arthur Weasley, they both sat in silence for a few moments. He could see her brain working, trying to fill in the missing pieces. Severus was also aware that knowing her it wouldn't take long to work everything out. There was just no force in the world that would convince him to be the one to tell her about her supposed future father-in-law.

"Professor," she said and he flashed back. Hermione didn't often slip on his title. "We worked so long and almost died so many times. Years of adrenaline and fear and I just don't think that I can do it again! I'm terrified."

Severus vaguely wondered when he had become the person who needed to keep everyone positive. There was no way in hell he was happy about the situation and he agreed with most of what she had said. Although he was more annoyed than terrified. However, he hadn't even told her the part he knew she would think was the worst. Having the family man image of Arthur Weasley blown to shreds was doing nothing for him.

"Granger," he started. "Hermione, the most positive aspect is that we have survived. At least now we're more prepared. Yes, the next year is going to be frustrating and people are most likely going to try to kill us and we're probably going to want to kill each other."

"Severus! I'm not sure if you're trying to help, but please stop."

"My point is that I am going to be there. We're awful at talking and we're going to struggle, but no matter how angry or annoyed I seem, I want you to come to me if something's happening. We're going to be in a dangerous situation and we're going to have to communicate."

"We managed once," Hermione said with a small smile. "Thank you. I thought this was going to be so much worse."

"Now," he said. "I've been far too nice of a person today and that means I am going to find Hagrid."

Hermione couldn't even be bothered reprimanding him. It was strange that Severus was being pleasant to her and positive. The fact that he seemed to be trying was uplifting to her and for the first time she was completely comfortable with him being the one going with her. Her only problem was what to tell Ron.

* * *

The next day she arrived at the Three Broomsticks early and had to restrain herself from starting on the Firewhiskey, eventually settling on one shot before her fiancé arrived. By the time he did get there, the only evidence would be the slight buzz that she had. Ron was never going to be okay. Hermione felt an ultimatum coming on. Before Ron had a chance to show up, Severus did. He didn't even look at her before settling in at the corner of the bar.

"Hermione!"

She jumped, not having seen Ron come in. Severus was forgotten as she was kissed hello. Without saying anything else, he went to the bar and she forced herself to take a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting back down. It was one of the things she enjoyed most about him growing up. He was much more perceptive.

"There's something that's come up," she started. "Hogwarts is going to do a teacher exchange with Durmstrang."

"Teacher exchange? With Durmstrang? That's the worse idea they've come up with in awhile. It's far too dangerous!"

"They're sending me, Ron," she said, closing her eyes.

"You must be joking," he replied. "You're Muggle-born. What were Dumbledore and Flitwick thinking?"

"It wasn't just them. There's a ministry aspect, of course. The International Committee was in charge."

She filled him in, mildly uplifted that he hadn't started to yell. His expression did get less and less concerned and more and more angry. Glancing at her watch, she almost groaned when she realized there were still fifteen minutes before Harry arrived. As soon as she stopped talking, she waited for him to begin.

"That is the most idiotic plan. They're going to get you killed! You can't handle Durmstrang! Especially with Snape as your only company."

She took a deep breath, trying not to start yelling, herself. "Ron, I need your support. I don't have any other choice in this."

"Like hell! I'm going to talk to my dad. This is ridiculous. They'll be trying to kill you and no one will be there for protection."

Hermione glared. "Beside the fact that I can actually take care of myself, Severus is going to be there to help. We're going to help each other."

"Bollocks. Snape isn't going to help! He's probably going to be helping them! Hermione, you're Muggle-born!"

"I know that! I'm also not incompetent in case you've forgotten!"

"I didn't mean that you're incompetent. I wouldn't be able to handle going there, Hermione. I'm just worried about you! I'm angry. How are we going to get married?"

That was it. Exactly what she was waiting for him to bring up.

"It just means that we'll have to put it off a bit longer."

"Just quit! For Merlin's sake, Hermione. We belong together. You don't need to work!"

"I want to work," she said, knowing the conversation had officially turned. "Please, calm down. You're making a scene."

"I'm making a scene! You just told me that we aren't going to see each other for the next year and that you don't want to get married. And it's all for something you aren't capable of doing!"

"Guys?"

Hermione saw Harry before her vision went watery and she burst into tears. "Ron can fill you in! Apparently I'm not capable of doing anything other than sitting around a house and bearing children!"

It took her no time to be out the door and she didn't once turn back as she stormed to the castle. She hadn't been surprised by his reaction, but even with his growth as a person and the fact that he was capable of being mature and comforting, he never seemed to be able to access that part of himself when the situation didn't suit his purposes. There always seemed to be a part of him that never viewed her as having the same, or in some cases superior, abilities as he did. The very thought of her having a career never seemed to be something he could deal with.

Twenty minutes after she made it back to her quarters, there was a knock on the door. Harry stood there looking torn between anger and disappointment. Neither of which she actually wanted to see, unless they were both aimed at Ron.

"Come in, Harry. Do you want tea?"

He ignored her. "Are you alright?"

"No. How could I be? This is an absolute mess and every time something comes up, he always makes it clear he doesn't think that I should have a life outside of his home. And I do mean his."

"He just wants to make sure you're happy, both as a couple and as an individual."

"Yes, Harry, but as a couple comes first, which I understand, but the only way that works for him is for me to be pregnant! I know it works for you and Ginny but not for me. I seem to be the only one expected to make a sacrifice."

"The point in this situation," Harry said. "Is that you aren't happy, you don't want to go, and therefore it isn't a sacrifice."

"It's my job, Harry, so it would be a sacrifice. Besides, I have a contract that I can't break."

"I know, love, and you're right. Ron isn't thinking about the contract. He just wants you two to actually start your lives together. It's just thrown your lives off again. You might think that Ron doesn't think about you as an individual but how often do you think about the two of you as a couple?"

"More than you think, obviously," she said, becoming angry and feeling a little guilty. Harry's comment had some truth to it. "I've never hidden the fact that I want a career. There's nothing I can do to change this situation but I knew he was going to do this. The contracts were signed and the decision's been made. No, I don't want to go but instead of blaming and accusing me, I need his support. I need someone to tell me that it's going to be okay and the only one who's done that so far is Severus!"

"I have to agree with Ron on that front, as well. I don't trust him to take care of you."

"Harry! I'm the one who kept you and Ron alive from the very beginning of our friendship! I'm not comfortable, but I'm not incapable. And for the last time, I trust Severus!"

"You may trust him but can you blame Ron and I for not?"

"Yes! Everything that we've all been through, Harry. How can that mean nothing?"

"I just can't help but feel that this isn't right in more than one way. Maybe if you took a year or two off. Get married and see how you like having a family."

"It's not like trying a new broom, Harry!" She shrieked, amazed that her normally rational friend had even suggested "trying out" a family.

There was another knock on the door and Hermione went to answer it, trying to clear her head. As soon as she saw Minerva standing on the other side of the door, she threw her arms around her mentor.

"Potter," McGonagall said. "Get out. Don't come back until you have apologized for whatever you and Weasley have said."

Hermione didn't look or pull away until she heard the door close as Harry left. As soon as she did, the liquor cabinet became her target.

"Am I to understand that it didn't go well?'

Hermione just looked at her. "To say the least. Ron made a scene in the Three Broomsticks and then Harry followed, obviously on Ron's side."

"Severus informed me of Mr. Weasley's episode. I asked him to go and keep an eye on you."

Hermione sighed. "He's going to be sick of me before we even leave."

"That isn't true. Although I am surprised at how cooperative he's been. Probably trying to make it easier for you both when you're away."

"I do appreciate it. I just can't believe Ron. Although he did say that he would talk to Arthur. Part of me would feel bad for abandoning Snape, but not bad enough to refuse."

"Well, I hope that Arthur does something. I do want you to be realistic, though, love. What are the chances that he didn't know anything about this?"

"Why would he have let them do that, though," Hermione said, doubting her own words. "I'm supposed to be marrying his son!"

With a certain finality, she gave Minerva a shot of Firewhiskey. There was no reason for Arthur to want to send her away. She was still going to have to continue packing. It wouldn't be completely rational to think that she could get out of going just because of her future father-in-law.

"This whole situation is ridiculous," Minerva said. "No good can come of it."

"Thanks, Minerva. I really needed that after the day I've had."

"Weasley's an idiot, Hermione. Potter is a bigger one for not thinking for himself."

Hermione couldn't disagree as she downed her drink.

* * *

It was a week before she heard anything more from Ron, which was the longest she could remember them going without speaking. Instead of a letter, though, he arrived at Hogwarts during lunch. Hermione had just been about to take a bite of her Panini when he burst in with a huge smile on his face. To her surprise, she felt Minerva and Severus stiffen on both sides of her.

"Hermione! Love, I've great news! Dad says that he can pull a few strings as long as we move the wedding up as soon as possible. The school governors are willing to let you out of your contract if you inform them that you wish to start a family!"

Her sandwich fell to the table, missed the plate and bounced onto the floor. Ron's face was bright but she could suddenly feel the bloody pumping in her ears and her vision began to cloud until she felt Minerva's hand on her back.

"I believe this may be a conversation that you and Hermione will want to have in a more private setting."

"What conversation? We need to get down to the Ministry. Dad says we need to register as soon as possible."

She couldn't form words. It was almost as though Harry's suggestion had just become her ultimatum and part of her felt as though they were manipulating her as well. It was too convenient. Her original opinion, remained, however. Just because she didn't want to go to Durmstrang was no reason to start a family before she was ready.

Minerva leaned over. "I'm giving you a ten-minute start and then I'm coming."

"Thank you," Hermione said shakily, pushing herself from the table. "Can we go to my quarters, please, Ron?"

She cringed at the look on his face. It was the look he gave when he expected sex and she could only think that he believed he was going to get a reward. A quick glance back at Minerva and then she led Ron away.

* * *

Severus had glanced at Albus and Filius and was surprised to see their shock. The plot thickened. Meanwhile, Minerva was pushing food around her plate. A few minutes later, she stood.

"I told Hermione that I wouldn't leave her alone. I think you know as well as I do that it isn't going to go well and we've both seen the Weasley temper," she told him at him glance. "Never mind Hermione's."

"I'll join you," he said, ignoring her returned look. "If I have to be stuck with someone, the only other person I could tolerate is you. At least she leaves me be."

He was glad when Minerva didn't comment as they both headed out of the Great Hall. Adding that Lucius had recommended he become on more intimate terms with Granger would most likely not be received well. The door to her rooms was open and they could hear the arguing. Quietly, they slipped in and although neither of them looked injured, the mirror above Hermione's fireplace had been broken.

"Do you even want to marry me? Are you so determined not to be together?"

"Ron, starting a family when we aren't ready isn't going to solve anything!"

"We are ready."

"I'm not ready. I want children someday, Ron. Just not yet. I'm not ready to become a housewife. I don't know if I'll ever be content just doing that."

"So our children aren't important enough?"

"That's not what I'm saying, Ron. I need a few more years of being able to think of myself. For our whole school career we had no time for ourselves and I need that."

"You selfish bitch."

At Hermione's stricken look, Severus decided that it was time to step in. He believed her points to be valid enough that Weasley should not have casually dismissed them.

"She's not wrong, Mr. Weasley," he said. "In fact, you're inability to understand her feelings is more selfish."

"Stay out of it, Snape! No one asked you!"

"Ron," Hermione said. "That's how I feel. You never consider me. Just whether or not I fit into your image of a good wife and mother. You never listen."

"So you're siding with Snape? What's going on, Hermione!"

"She's siding with herself, Mr. Weasley," Minerva added. "While I'm sure she appreciates your efforts at helping her out of the situation, you don't want to put her in one that she's even less sure about."

"You must also make sure that your father wasn't the one determined to send her in the first place and that even if _you_ didn't, he realized Hermione wouldn't accept such an obvious ultimatum," Severus said, realizing that he probably should have stayed quiet that time.

"My father wouldn't do that," Ron said, reaching into his robes and grabbing a scroll. "You're just angry that no one can be bothered making sure that you don't die. Now, Hermione grab a quill."

"What? Why?"

"So you can sign this. I've read it and everything's fine. Also, you're going to need to write a letter of resignation highlighting your desire to start a family."

Severus watched as her mouth opened and closed. He could see her heart breaking and a part of him wished she would have gotten angry instead. Like Minerva, who looked ready to attack. Cursing Gryffindors, he sat down on Hermione's couch, waiting for something to happen. His bet was Minerva killing the boy or Granger completely breaking down, the former being his preference.

"I can't, Ron," she said softly.

Severus held himself back as Weasley gripped her wrist and forced the scroll into her hand. Part of him wished the redhead would hit her just so he had a reason to curse him.

"Hermione," Ron said through gritted teeth. "You will sign this. You will owl it to me no later than noon tomorrow with your resignation attached."

"Or else what?" She asked, tears in her eyes and struggling to pull away from him. Severus smirked at Minerva's reaction.

He let her go and walked away, only stopping just before he exited. "There is no "or else" because you will do it."

Severus watched as Minerva tentatively made her way to Granger. There was a battle going in the young woman's eyes. Tears and typical Gryffindor pig-headedness seemed to be going up against each other and for the first time he could remember, he hoped her Gryffindor side triumphed. As soon as he felt he could leave, he would go see Poppy. The previous few days had been far too strange for him.

"I can't believe him," she whispered. "I can't…I don't…What am I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to use your head, Granger," Severus said, surprising both of the women. "If this is how he acts now, imagine what it will be like when he's managed to chain you to him forever."

With that, he left intending to drink himself into a stupor. He wondered what expensive alcohol he had from Lucius that would make his blond friend cringe if he didn't treat it with dignity. Bloody Gryffindors and their ability to suck everyone into their problems. Idiot Granger for having gotten herself involved with Weasley. Unfortunately, having her on the proverbial emotional rocks was not to his advantage. Also, he was taking Lucius' idea of sleeping with her more and more seriously. If she was on rebound from the end of her engagement it would be all the more easy for him. It had been quite some time since he had a woman in his bed and he was beginning to like the idea of keeping his eye on her.

He smirked. Hermione Granger may have been an emotional wreck and damn obnoxious when she stopped leaving him alone, but Lucius was correct in saying that she had become quite attractive.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione stared at the scroll in her hands. It was the form for her intent to marry. Ron had already chosen one of the more binding ceremonies. One that did not allow divorce. From what she had researched, it was the most common for Pureblood families and politicians. His information was already filled in and his signature at the bottom. It was final, it was permanent, and she knew she wouldn't sign it. Snape, surprisingly, was correct on her relationship. If Ron could treat her in such a way before they were married, she was scared about how he would treat her when she couldn't leave.

The question was what was she supposed to do and what would it mean for her future? Snape's words kept echoing in her head and she wondered how much he had been keeping from her. Hermione understood him not wanting to tell her about Arthur. He hated being involved, but he had done that the hour before. He was getting involved in her life. The thing that had her worried was if there were any other details regarding the farce of an exchange that he had left out. It was something that she would address as soon as she sorted everything out with Ron.

Minerva had left after expressing her disapproval and voicing her opinion that Hermione should just ignore the whole situation and burn the form. Hermione had decided that would not be the best course and would only end in Ron thinking that she would never marry him. A letter would have to be the thing to do and she wanted to send it that evening and prevent him causing a scene at work. With that, she went in search of parchment. After trying multiple times to start, she finally got as close as she thought she could to a complete thought.

_Ron, _

_I know that this is a difficult situation, one that I wish hadn't come up. I want to marry you, Ron. I do but it can't be yet. I want our wedding to be magical and not something that just happens. I want to start a family when all I can think about is how sad I would be without a child in our lives. Most importantly, Ron, I want you. This year isn't enough for me to stop wanting you. If all you can do is try to keep me on a leash and if this year if enough for you to want to give up on me, then you don't want me enough. You don't love me enough. _

_ We've been through so much and I want to come back to you, but it needs to be in a way that we're both comfortable. I'm not comfortable rushing into a wedding and children and I need that. I'm keeping the form, Ron, because one day I will fill it in and I hope that's enough for you. _

_ Love, _

_ Hermione_

* * *

Three days later Hermione hadn't heard anything from Ron and she began to think about her life without him. His silence was unnerving and considering it was the second time inside a month she was even more concerned. On the plus side, before she had been able to seek out Snape, he had found her and let her know he wasn't keeping things from her and just hadn't thought the rest was his business. Hermione hoped he was telling the truth. The last thing she wanted or needed was him being secretive.

At the weekend, Hermione had decided two things. The first was that no matter what was going on with Ron, she still had to figure out what she was going to do about winter robes and other items for the trip. She hadn't figured out what the "items" were, though. Madam Malkin was her only hope at what to actually pack. The second was to find an owl that could withstand the journey and cold. There was also one more stop that she would make and all she hoped was that it made her feel better.

Before she left the castle, she made her way down to the dungeons and knocked on Severus' door. He didn't look surprised to see her and quickly invited her in.

"Are you finally running?" he asked, motioning to her tote bag.

She smiled. "Not yet. I'm heading into Diagon Alley. I need warmer clothes and a few other things before we leave. I was wondering if you needed anything."

At that, he did look surprised. "I was planning on going into London next weekend."

"Okay! Just thought I would check."

"If you can delay your trip half an hour, I can go just as easily today."

Hermione tried to keep her eyes from bugging out. Nice Snape was taking some getting used to. "Of course! You can keep me on track and not let me go into the bookstore."

"Well, I can hardly make you wait outside until I'm through. I just have to finish a batch of potions for Poppy. They'll all be done soon."

"All? How many do you have going?"

Severus gave her a small smile. "If lack of practice hasn't made you incompetent, you may help me."

She briefly wondered if there was a compliment buried in that statement before following him, presumably to his lab. Either that or she was going to prove years of Hogwarts students right about him having a torture chamber. It did turn out to be a lab and she allowed herself a smile before the shock of what she was seeing sank in. Dozens of cauldrons were bubbling away and she could tell they all contained different things.

"Severus," she said, almost breathless. "How on earth do you manage this? How do you keep them all straight?"

"I'll ignore the fact that most of these potions can be brewed by first years. I've had years of practice. That Blood-Replenishing Potion behind you needs to be stirred three times and then can be bottled."

Hermione took that as her cue and got to work, watching him as he moved around his territory. In the time it took her to bottle her one potion, he had bottled five and labeled them, packed them in a box, and then snuck up to see how she was doing.

"If you stopped watching me you could do this faster," he said, although he didn't seem annoyed.

"It's amazing watching you work, Severus. I can't believe that of all the teachers here, they're willing to lose you for a year."

"One more punishment because of a decision made when I was still a child," he said. "But it can't be helped."

Then he assigned her another potion to work on. It took them more than half an hour, but it was entertaining and Hermione hadn't worked with massive quantities of potions in years. She had forgotten how much she missed them.

"I can take these to Poppy when we return," he said and put out the last of the flames. The lab suddenly seemed a lot quieter. "Thank you for waiting."

"No problem," she said, picking her tote up and then pausing. "May I use your restroom?"

"Of course," he said, motioning to a door off of the living room.

It wasn't until twenty minutes later when they were standing outside of Madam Malkins that Severus regretted his decision to join Hermione.

"I may just meet you in Flourish & Blotts."

"Do you have warm enough clothes?"

He looked at her. "No."

"Then that would be a very bad idea. When's the last time you bought new clothes?"

"I usually just tell Lucius what I need and then he finds what he thinks I need."

"You must be joking," she said.

"When we were young he made a habit of criticizing my clothing and I told him that if my choices were so terrible, he could make them for me."

"So Lucius has been using you like a Barbie doll since you were teenagers?"

Severus looked at her blankly. "If you're asking me if I haven't paid for my own clothes in years, the answer is yes."

Hermione laughed and pulled him into the store. It was hours before they emerged. While not having to try on everything, Madam Malkin had been very thorough with their new wardrobe. Apparently she had a book that described the optimum clothing for every climate, area, and time. Neither minded being told what they needed. Both hated the fact that they were told what to do.

"I don't think I have the energy to go find an owl right now," Hermione said.

"Are you feeling alright? You've gone pale."

"Just drained. I didn't realize that I was signing up for that and with all the stress the last couple of weeks. I just haven't been feeling all that energetic. That's part of my last stop. I have to visit the twins."

"The Weasley twins?"

"Of course," she said. "What other twins would I be seeing?"

"I wouldn't think the siblings of your questionable fiancé."

"Ever since we left school the three of us have been pretty close. They may act like idiots, but they're fun idiots who listen and care about what happens to me. They've been like brothers to me even when Ron's acted like a bastard."

"Then why do you look nervous?"

She sighed and looked up at him. "I haven't heard from them since we found out about this exchange. I wouldn't be surprised if no Weasley would talk to me."

"But you're still going to see them?"

"I need to. They'll give me the best idea of what's actually going on. More importantly, I want to make sure they'll stay friends with me."

Severus would never say that he understood the logic or that he could see why she wanted to keep two of his least favorite students in her life, but he did know that when they walked through the door and the first twin enveloped her in his arms, yelling for the other, it was the happiest he had seen her in weeks. His opinion of the Weasley twins relaxed a small amount and he was content standing by the door as they had their reunion. The idea that he could get out of talking to them should never had entered his mind.

"Professor," one said. He hadn't bothered to learn which was which when they were in his classes, so Severus settled for nodding his greeting. Attention was turned back to Hermione and he was saved the small talk.

"Let's go upstairs and I'll make tea," the other suggested. "Verity can mind the shop for now."

Severus wasn't sure if he was supposed to follow but one glance from Hermione let him know he was going to. Getting on a personal level with any Weasley wasn't high on his list. After hours of dealing with clothes, he really had hoped they wouldn't be too much longer.

"Fred," Hermione said to the twin wearing the blue shirt. He wondered if it was partly for his benefit. "Did you repaint?"

"Had to," he replied. "Too many scorch marks."

"Forget the walls," George said. "How are you, love?"

Severus watched as Hermione struggled with what to say. Cursing their brother was probably not something she wanted to jump straight into. With as protective a family as the Weasleys were, he couldn't blame her.

"I'll start," Fred said. "He's a git, Hermione. This whole mess isn't your fault."

At that Hermione burst into tears and Severus found himself surprised yet again. Vaguely he wondered what it was about the petite witch that seemed to turn his world around. Lucius, Weasleys, and he had to worry about her while they were away.

"I don't want to marry him!" she shrieked and then bolted from the room, tears streaming down her cheeks. As he stared at her retreating form, he realized that she meant she never wanted to marry him.

"Good," Fred stated. "Now that she's realized that, I'll go tell her that we've known for ages and that it's a suitable decision."

Severus cringed when he realized that meant he was stuck with George. The boy stared at him for a few moments before leaning forwards.

"She's going to have a hard time," George said.

"Clearly, Weasley. How could she not?"

George shook his head. "The family is very upset by all of this. I don't agree with them so please don't look at me like that. However, our parents are taking offense and claiming that she believes our family isn't good enough for her. Otherwise, she would have been willing to stay and marry Ron. Ginny and Harry are upset because they wanted to all have kids together. Ron is…Also not behaving normally."

Severus looked at him. "Overlooking the fact that you're actually telling me these things, none of it is Hermione's fault."

"I know that! I can't help how our unstable family reacts to things. I'm telling you because like it or not, she's part of your life now. Hermione has that effect. If she managed to drag you out shopping, she's trapped you in her web of friendship and care," George informed him. "I love my family. Nothing is going to stop that but they have never treated Hermione right. Harry and Ron have always used her, Ginny's always resented her, Mum's always treated her like a whore, and Dad's never had an opinion until lately. It's not positive. The others aren't close enough to her and would never go against the others. She deserves better, Professor, she just doesn't realize it. I hate that I'm giving a bloody monologue and if she's bad now, things are only about to get worse."

"Why?" He asked. Severus had many bad feelings over the years. The fact that he was having a conversation with a Weasley twin where no one was laughing let him know that this would not be a great addition to Hermione's life.

"Ron's been shagging anything that moves since this all started. Even before he gave Hermione that marriage contract."

"What?"

Both men swung around and looked at the woman in question, tears present and Fred's arm wrapped around her. Hermione stood there for a moment and then turned and ran back out. Fred just stood there looking lost and unsure whether to follow Hermione or not.

"What's wrong?"

Fred came and sat down next to them. It was then that Severus realized he was shell-shocked.

"Fred! What's wrong?"

"You just let her know that Ron's been sleeping with other people."

"I know. It wasn't as though I meant for it to happen. Although, I have to say I'm glad that she knows."

"That's great and all, George," he said. "But she thinks she might be pregnant."

* * *

So, so sorry for the horrendous delay. I travel frequently and that means I leave areas where I have internet access sometimes. I also know that this chapter is shorter, but there will be another one soon. I've just got to type it up. I'm going to try to get back on my Friday updating here now that I should be fine with internet again. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

In that moment, Severus was hit by a profound sense of clarity. George Weasley was correct, something he never imagined he'd concede. Hermione had trapped him, he was caught in her web, and he was unsure where to go from that point. Instead of leaving, he looked from twin to twin feeling an unfamiliar bond with the two red heads.

"What do we do?" he asked. Although he couldn't honestly say he was fond of Hermione Granger, he was concerned and they had been getting along quite well. The idea that she could be carrying Ronald Weasley's child was not something he felt good about.

"We have to figure out whether or not she's actually pregnant," Fred said, not seeming to think anything of Severus being involved.

"Obviously," he responded, managing to not use a scathing remark. "I believe there's a spell for such situations."

"I'll see if I can find anything," George said and disappeared down the hall.

"She should go to St. Mungo's," Fred said. "Maybe tell Ron."

"She should not tell him until she finds out!" Severus said. "There's no point in stirring anything up."

"There's no way she can hide it from him if she is. Weasley hair is far to infamous."

Severus rolled his eyes. "She's hardly the type to hide anything. However, it will probably only cause more pain for everyone if she tells him and it's a false alarm."

"Found it!"

George came back waving a book. Severus tilted his head and read the title _Spells for the Witches' Wizard_. Fighting a groan, he waited.

"That didn't take long."

"Yeah, figured it might be in here."

He sat down and showed it to them. Severus thought it seemed too complicated to be in such a book and tried in the air a few times. When he was casting the right color the twins smiled.

"Let's go get her," Fred said and they headed towards the guest room where Hermione was lying, staring at the ceiling.

"Hermione," George said. "We found a spell."

She looked at him. "A spell?"

"To see if you're pregnant."

A hesitant look was all they received. "Have any of you cast it before?"

"Yeah, Snape was just practicing."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I meant on another witch."

"No," Severus said.

"Why would I risk the life of my potential baby?" She asked. "All three of you are very competent, but there's a reason only trained professionals are supposed to use that spell. It's like any other, until you know what you're doing, it could go very wrong and there isn't a margin of error with a baby."

"Do you want us to take you to St. Mungo's?"

"No!" Hermione shrieked. "Thank you, but it's too public. Everyone would wonder why I was there and then there would be an article and then Ron would get involved."

"What do you want us to do then? We're just trying to help, love," George said. "I'm sorry about Ron."

"That isn't what I'm really worried about," she said and looked between the three of them. "If I am pregnant, I can't be with Ron. Not after hearing about his latest antics. What am I supposed to do?"

Thinking about it, Severus should have realized that would be her main concern. He also had a bad feeling when the twins stared at each other. He had known them long enough to know they were having a silent conversation. After a few moments they turned back to Hermione.

"Say it's mine," George said and sat next to her.

"What?"

Severus realized from the way she asked, that she had been expecting something similar.

"If you're pregnant," George said. "Say the baby's mine. It will have red hair, there's no way around that."

"George," she said slowly. "You know that I love you and that is so sweet, but not only would your family disown you, I don't know how it would make the situation better. I would still be a single mother and everyone would think I was a whore."

"You could marry me. I'm hardly likely to stop you accomplishing your goals."

"George, you couldn't possibly want to be stuck with me for the rest of your life."

Severus suddenly felt very uncomfortable and waited for Hermione to realize the feelings that George Weasley had for her. After the speech he'd been given, Severus wondered how he hadn't picked up on it right away. Surprisingly, pity was the only thing he felt. Who knew how long George Weasley had been in love with his brother's girlfriend. A quick glance at Fred and Severus saw that he was ready to swoop in with damage control.

"George," Hermione said and then realization hit.

"Hermione," he said. "Look, I kn-."

She slapped her hand over his mouth and fresh wave of tears fell. "Please, George, please. I can't lose you, too. I can't. I still don't know what's going on between me and your idiot brother. I just can't lose you!"

Severus wasn't sure how she had done that. George looked hurt, but even more than that, he looked concerned. Fred just looked relieved.

George held Hermione close to him. "You won't lose me, love. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. That was really rotten timing. I just don't want to see you unhappy or trapped into anything."

"We're not even sure yet," Fred said. "Hermione still has to figure out if there's a cinnamon bun in her oven."

Hermione smiled at that.

"I'll take her to Madam Pomfrey," Severus said and looked at Hermione for confirmation.

"Yes," she said. "Let me just run to the restroom."

"Let us know how it goes," Fred said, still looking at his brother. "Bring her round next weekend for supper."

Severus nodded. "She needs to come back for an owl."

"We'll get her one as a good luck present."

"Take care of her," George said. He looked perfectly normal and Severus had to wonder how much of it was an act.

"Of course."

Five minutes later he and Hermione were walking back through Diagon Alley. She hadn't said much, but the tension was apparent. He had never pretended to be a good listener and had never been good at getting people to open up. Vaguely, he wondered how involved she wanted him to be. If he hadn't been with her at the time, he might never have found out. That thought stopped him.

"How long have you suspected?"

She looked over at him. "Just a few days. I'm late and I haven't been feeling well. I wouldn't have said anything if I hadn't heard George talking to you," she said and paused. "Just the idea that Ron's fooling around and I may be having his baby. How am I going to learn how to control my reactions? I can't show those kids at Durmstrang!"

Severus put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her. "Those kids didn't try to force you into marriage, potentially get you pregnant, nor were they unfaithful in your relationship. Everything will be as good as it can be. We'll get you to Poppy. Chances are that it's just stress from the disaster that's currently occurring in our employment. Doesn't that affect your…lateness?"

Hermione laughed at his struggle and although he would normally have been upset, he was just glad to see some of the tension leave her. "We've usually tolerated each other," she said. "But it's nice to know that I may make a friend of you yet."

The hug surprised him and for all of his trying he couldn't figure out how he'd reached that point.

* * *

Severus could not express his gratitude enough that Poppy was not one for asking questions. He had no idea how it must have looked for him to walk Hermione into the ward and ask for that particular test. Whatever hesitation he had about tagging along disappeared when he realized he had to make her go. As soon as they walked into the castle, she had changed her mind about going and he had practically dragged her behind him.

"There's two ways to go about this," Poppy said. "While there is the spell you found, it isn't always accurate. The spell latches onto gender, you see. Pregnancy is very delicate, Hermione. It's a primal magic in witches. Any spell that hits you during pregnancy is dangerous not only because the baby's sharing your body, it's sharing your magic. Anything that affects your magic will have an effect on the baby. Even something as simple as that spell could be fatal right now. Later in the pregnancy that spell is safe."

"So the option I want to take?" Hermione asked.

"A simple blood test," Poppy said. "This is one area where magic and muggle are about the same. A few hours and I'll let you know. If you are pregnant we can go from there. Do you have any questions?"

Hermione shook her head and looked at Severus. In his opinion they weren't doing much to convince Poppy that he wasn't in some way responsible. Getting blood drawn was apparently not something Hermione was good with. Most witches and wizards weren't as it wasn't a regular occurrence in magical medicine.

"Come back in two hours," Poppy said. "I'll be able to tell you then."

"I've finished your potions, as well," Severus said. "I'll bring them then."

Poppy just waved them away.

"Are you all packed?" Severus asked as they walked from the hospital wing.

"For the most part I need to see if the clothes from Madam Malkins came. Damn! I forgot to get an owl!"

He looked over at her and debated on what to do. Hoping it would cheer her up, he came to the conclusion that telling her would be the best option. "I have it on good authority that the twins will be getting you one as a good luck present."

"Severus."

"I've been instructed to bring you to dinner next weekend."

"Since when have you conspired with Fred and George?"

"I believe that you are to blame for that."

In truth he was ready to ask Poppy to give him a once over. He could barely comprehend his willingness to go back to the twins or to be involved in pregnancy tests. He had never done that with a witch he'd slept with. Lucius was never going to believe him.

"Let's go see if our packages have arrived then."

"Severus," she said. "You don't have to babysit me. Although I do appreciate it."

"I am hardly babysitting," he said. "I am simply looking after my interests. I need to make sure that you are not pregnant so that I'm not forced to take Sprout to Durmstrang."

Hermione laughed. "Would I be forbidden from going if I'm pregnant?"

"I suppose not," Severus said after a moment. "Although you would be putting yourself and your baby at further risk."

The smile that had momentarily graced her face slid off again. Although she didn't cry, he could see her brain working. He doubted that she fully understood what it meant to be a single mother in their world. It would be socially and academically unacceptable. Most single witches who had the misfortune of falling pregnant ended up in the muggle world. Flitwick would probably follow in Albus' footsteps and be rather lenient. The people of Durmstrang would most likely not. If she planned on staying in the magical world it would prove dangerous for her to leave if one spell could be fatal to her growing child.

"It wouldn't be likely, though," she said softly.

He didn't answer, instead opening her door and letting her pass him. As soon as the door closed Hermione flew to her liquor cabinet and then paused.

"I suppose it wouldn't be a good idea."

"Wait two hours and then we'll have a celebratory drink."

"I've never thought about being a mother. Not really. I've always thought of having children, but never about the process. Never about what it might be like."

"You still may not have to."  
"But I am! The thought that there could be someone growing inside of me," she said, placing a hand on her stomach. "It's overwhelming."

"Are you sure you don't want to involve Mr. Weasley."

Hermione shook her head. "He's obviously not capable of raising a child if he's going to act like one. It's funny. All these years and all the worrying. This is the first time that I've not seen myself married to him. Why am I not more devastated?"

"Because you've finally realized that you deserve better than him."

"Severus Snape," she said. "Was that a compliment?"

"No," he said. "Weasley is just an idiot."

Hermione smiled. "It looks like my clothing made it."

As she dug through her bags, Severus walked around her quarters. Two unopened letters lay on her table and the teacup she had used earlier was by the sink. He thought it strange that the House Elves hadn't taken it yet.

"Severus," Hermione said. "Your stuff is here, as well. She must have just sent them together."

She had divided everything in their bags. It was more than he remembered and quickly becoming more packing which he already had too much of.

"I'll take them down later," he said, continuing his journey before finally sitting down next to her. She was fidgeting and pulling at nonexistent threads on her clothes.

"Severus!" She exclaimed, grabbing the front of his robes. "Get my mind off of it!"

His hands went to her clenched fists. Lucius' voice was in his head telling him to push her to the floor and take her. Somehow he doubted that's what she meant and he took a few deep breaths. Rolling his eyes, Severus wondered if the bloody woman knew what she was doing.

"How does chess sound?" He asked.

"Too much thinking."

"What do you do when you don't want to think?"

He was more than a little surprised when she pulled him down a bit. "That's what got me into this situation!"

"Tea?" he asked, thanking Merlin his voice didn't crack.

She nodded and let go of his robes, falling back onto her couch. A glance at his watch told Severus that they had an hour and twenty minutes left. He gave himself forty minutes before folding and slamming her against a wall. That was if he couldn't find something else to keep her occupied.

His fears were unfounded. By the time he'd finished the tea, she was fast asleep. It was his sincere hope that it was because of mental exhaustion and not something pregnancy related. Sipping his own tea, he looked at his bag and then at the clock. He hated clocks with second hands.

* * *

Both were startled awake by a knock on the door. Severus couldn't remember the last time he had taken an afternoon nap. Hermione was struggling to wake up and the knock came again. Severus made his way to the door, refusing to move quickly. The knocking continued and he growled. Before he got there, it opened and Minerva stormed in.

"What's going on, Severus Snape!"

He took two giant steps back toward Hermione and tried to remember the last time he had seen that particular expression on Minerva's face.

"Minerva?" Hermione questioned.

"I just ran into Poppy and why don't you guess what she had to tell me!"

"She isn't allowed to talk about that!"

"She thought you might need someone to talk to," Minerva said, eyeing Severus with distrust.

"I'm not sure if I'm even pregnant and you can stop looking at Severus! He's in no way responsible if I am."

"When do you find out?"

Severus glanced at the time. "Forty-five minutes ago."

"Poppy just stopped me in the hall! Why would she think you need… someone to talk to."

"Oh my God," Hermione whispered and then looked between the two shaking her head. "I can't be. Minerva, please."

"Let's get you to Poppy, love," her mentor said. "Then we'll figure out what to do. Severus, a little help."

The two guided the shocked woman to the hospital wing and sat her down on the nearest bed. As Minerva went to find Poppy, Severus grabbed Hermione's hands. He knew there was nothing he could say to make the situation better and knowing himself rather well, he figured he would make it worse.

"Hello, my dear," Poppy said as she came in. "Now, I don't want you to worry, okay? Just because you aren't pregnant doesn't mean you won't be able to conceive. Some couples try for years. Although I do have to say, in my opinion, you should get married first."

"Wait," Hermione said. "What?"

"She's not pregnant?" Severus asked.

"No," Poppy replied. "Would you like fertility potions?"

"Poppy, she didn't want to be pregnant," Minerva said, exasperation evident.

"Oh! Well then, congratulations and try to be more careful."

With that she disappeared out of the ward and the three were left alone. Hermione stared blankly ahead while Severus and Minerva exchanged worried glances. Of all the responses she could have had, blankness was not one that they had predicted.

"Hermione," Minerva asked. "How are you feeling?"

She focused on them again. "Relieved. Very relieved."

"Is that all?"

Hermione shook her head and a few tears fell. "It's just been a very long day. I want children someday."

"And you'll have them, lass," Minerva said, sitting down next to her. "With someone better than Weasley."

She laughed. "I just need to go to sleep."

"Come, we'll get you a cup of tea and then send you to bed," Minerva said.

"I'll meet you in your quarters," Hermione told her, sensing that she wasn't going to get out of it. When Minerva was gone, Hermione looked at Severus. "Thank you for today. All of it. It should have been Ron or one of my supposed long time friends. You're my hero, Severus Snape, and I'm glad that it's us going to Durmstrang."

She kissed his cheek and followed Minerva's path. It was in that moment that Severus realized he was done for. Only in the context of the war had he been called a hero and he couldn't take that seriously. Never had he been kissed in thanks. If he wasn't more careful, he knew he would turn into George Weasley. He cursed as he realized he had to write to them.

* * *

-I know it seems slow at the moment, but it's about to pick up. Thank you all so much for the reviews! They all make me so happy. I hope everyone in the U.S. had a Happy Thanksgiving and that everyone else had a great weekend. :)


	5. Chapter 5

The next weekend, Severus found himself sitting across from the Weasley twins at The Leaky Cauldron and he was more shocked at the situation not being awkward than he was about being there. There was no mention of George's confession or Hermione's pregnancy scare. There was no mention of him being there and no references to the fact he used to verbally abuse those at the table with him. It all seemed perfectly natural and he found that he was okay with that. As much as he enjoyed Lucius' company, conversation was never as easy as with the three Gryffindors he was sitting with.

"You know," Fred said. "I would never want to go to Durmstrang but just imagine. All those new targets with no idea what our jokes could do to them. No one at Hogwarts trusted us."

"I wonder why," Severus drawled.

"Actually," George said. "You should check and see how big of a market we might have up there. More Tromsø than anywhere. Maybe get a feel for how the students react to it. Maybe we'll send you with a few samples. You can keep them in line."

"I don't think poisoning the children would make us any friends," Hermione told him. "We're already pretty much done for on that scale."

"Look on the bright side," Fred said. "Maybe they just need a bit more laughter in their life."

Severus vaguely thought he might be correct. His image of Durmstrang had always been rather dark and dreary. As though his dungeons had just spread throughout the castle and the cold seeped into everything. He had been told that the fireplaces were never lit for warmth and that was an issue for him. Although he did live in the dungeons, he had a fire going at all times. His use of warming charms would most likely increase dramatically and he had always felt that they were a waste of magical resources when a simple fire could be lit. A few laughs and cheering charms might have been the correct remedy.

"We'll let you know after we get settled and see if they're more likely to kill us," Hermione said.

"Well, enough about that," George said, pushing his plate away. "We have a surprise for you."

Hermione smiled. "Should I be scared?"

"Of course not," Fred said. "When would we ever scare you?"

"We bought you an owl."

"So now you have no reason not to write."

"And at the risk of giving you an owl that looks like Hedwig. The man said a Snowy Owl was most sensible."

"That way the little bugger doesn't keel over the first time you try to send a letter."

Hermione laughed at the both of them. "Thank you."

"We did name it, though. No changing it. It's been a week and if you did she would just get confused."

Severus' curiosity was matched by Hermione's sudden look of hesitation.

"Okay," she said slowly.

"We thought long and hard and we even researched."

"That's enough to scare me," she told them.

"Clytemnestra."

"What?"

Severus was fighting a smirk and he waited for the twins to elaborate, as they most certainly would.

"Clytemnestra was Greek."

"I know who she was," Hermione said.

"We thought it appropriate."

"How could you possibly think it appropriate?"

Fred smirked. "Clytemnestra was the sister of the twins, Castor and Pollux."

"She also brutally did in her husband as you would have eventually done to Ron."

Hermione burst into laughter and looked over at Severus, who had a small smile on his own face. "That's sweet and really not as accurate as it could be."

"I said we researched," Fred said. "I didn't say how thoroughly. We have better things to do with our time. The fact that she was the sister of twins was all we were really looking for. Killing her husband was a bonus."

"I love you both so much," she said, enjoying the moment. When all else failed, at least they could make her laugh.

"Now, she is very attached to us," George said. "So you'll have to be very nice."

"We've also been calling her Nessie," Fred said. "Because Clytemnestra is a mouthful. We thought you would appreciate it once we explained, though."

"I do," she said. "You both amaze me sometimes, but I do appreciate it."

"What's life without a few surprises?"

Severus enjoyed the fact that he could be entertained and not be expected to contribute that much to the conversation. It was difficult for him to find the right things to say, but even when he wasn't necessarily included, the looks they sent him made it feel as though he was. He was also unsure of how good of a time he would be having soon. He and Hermione were going to have to make sure they had some good times when they were away. Lucius' suggestion came back unbidden.

"What are you going to be doing before you leave?" George asked.

"Relaxing," she said. "Something that I won't be able to do for the next year."

It took a moment of silence for Severus to realize that they were waiting for him to answer, as well. "I am being forced to finish stocking the hospital ward with potions. Do you know how many contraceptives are used a term?"

"Pomfrey would have given us contraceptives!" the Twins both exclaimed. "Why did we never know about this? We knew everything!"

"It's information that is only given to the girls," Severus said. "Albus always thought that it implied consent on the girls' part. It also allowed him to know which students were sexually active."

"Is that important?" Fred asked.

"Only in certain cases. If a girl came to the hospital wing with the flu, Poppy could automatically run a pregnancy test without embarrassing the student."  
"What about the students who found other ways of contraception?" George asked and Severus did not miss the look he shot at Hermione.

"Poppy would have to ask," he said and then paused. In a second he decided that he was comfortable enough to probe. "And what was Hermione doing with contraception?"

"Severus!" Hermione exclaimed. "Occasionally I was asked by male students to brew it for them. I would always ask their girlfriend at the time if it was something they wanted, as well. I didn't want to be responsible for them giving into pressure. However, I also know that I would never have gone to Poppy and many of them felt the same way."

"Hermione Granger, I should take house points," Severus said with a smirk and she responded by tapping his shoulder.

"Back to the shop for after dinner drinks?" Fred asked.

All three of the men reached for the bill when it came, Fred winning. At Severus's look they both shook their heads.

"Where you're going," Fred said.

"You're going to need bribe money," George finished.

"Plus, if you can take Hermione out every once and awhile we would be very grateful."

"I'm not a dog," she said.

"No," George said. "But you deserve to be taken out and pampered."

She rolled her eyes and Severus could tell she was trying not to feel awkward.

"I'm not sure if I'm up for drinks," she said. "It's been one of those weeks."

The twins both nodded. "Understandable. We're just glad you both came and met up with us. Make sure you keep writing and we'll send Nessie along with a note and a supply of fun items."

Hermione smiled at them both and then looked at Severus. "Are you ready to go back to Hogwarts?"

He nodded and stood, shaking both the twins' hands. It wasn't long before they were leaving and Severus could understand Hermione just wanting quiet time. The redheads weren't known for bringing tranquility.

On their walk back to the castle, Hermione was more quiet than normal and he wondered if she was alright. He hadn't seen her much in the week since her scare and while it had allowed him to get many things done, he also found himself speculating as to how she was doing.

"How have you been feeling this week?" At her startled look, he cursed himself for bothering.

"I've been a lot better," she said after a moment. "I still feel strange and a little shocked, but not stressed about Ron. Knowing that there is no permanent connection between the two of us is a relief. Thank you for asking, Severus. I'm sorry I've been distant this week."

"You've lived at the castle for months, Hermione. Until recently we barely spoke."

"I know," she told him. "But it feels different, now. At least, it does to me."

He paused. "I was…concerned."

"About spending time with me?"

"About how you were handling the aftermath of last weekend."

She smiled up at him and he had to force himself from assuming she was making fun of him. "You try so hard to convince everyone you don't care but I am so glad that you do."

He stopped in his tracks. "I didn't say that I cared."

"Severus," she said with a laugh. "Being concerned is caring."

"I…No it isn't."

The smirk she gave him was not appreciated and he strolled past her at a pace that he knew she would struggle to keep up with. Realistically he knew that he was being ridiculous. He just wasn't sure why he was determined for her to know that he wanted her to okay. They would both be making sure the other was healthy both mentally and physically for the next year. Severus decided that another trip to Lucius was in order.

* * *

Lucius was waiting for him at the door once again. It was something that unnerved Severus. He had always waited twenty minutes for his friend to grace him with his presence. The whole situation was not making him feel any better.

"Are you ready?" Lucius asked after they were comfortable with drinks.

"I suppose," Severus answered. "Although I'm still not quite sure what to expect or what is expected of us."

"There isn't anything expected of you," Lucius said. "You aren't supposed to know that there's an ulterior motive. The Ministry would like you to be targeted."

"There is just something so off about this situation and now is the time to confess if you know what it is."

"I can honestly say that I've told you everything I know."

"It is odd that there are so many people involved in this and many that I think are fond of Hermione if nothing else. I can't imagine them wanting something to happen to her."

Lucius was smirking when he looked back up. "Are we becoming fond of Granger?"

"She's tolerable."

"Such high praise from the Head of Slytherin. Imagine thinking that the Gryffindor Princess is tolerable."

"Desist, Lucius. It's your bloody fault."

"My fault?"

"You and your suggestions. I couldn't help where my mind went after that."

"And if I have heard correctly, she is not longer as engaged as she was on your last visit. You didn't have anything to do with that, did you?"

Severus choked on his drink. "No!"

"Just curious. Rumors are running rampant and of course your name is tied with hers because of this exchange. Many are just naturally assuming that you're both being exiled. Rubbish, of course, but fun."

"For you maybe. Hermione's the one that's suffering. It's doing her no good to have her name tied to mine. Meanwhile, it would be hard for my reputation to sink much lower."

"Something that many at the Ministry have mentioned. I am surprised at Potter."

"And what is the Boy-Who-Lived-in-Ignorance doing that is so surprising?"

"Nothing," Lucius answered. "I have heard both the patriarch and her ex-fiancé discussing the situation and Potter has nothing to say either for or against her. I was hoping for something. Unfortunately, his silence is seen as agreement with the Weasley tribe."

"Idiots," Severus growled.

"They can't help it," Lucius said with a smirk. "Low IQ is written on the Weasley bloodline."

"I have recently discovered that idiocy does not run through the entire family," Severus said. "Prepare to be shocked."

"I assume you're speaking of the Twins?"

"Do you know everything that happens?" Severus demanded.

"I have it under good authority that they have had a recent falling out with the rest of the family. Nothing noticeable unless you were looking for it, but there nonetheless."

Severus looked at him in shock. "Where on earth do you find sources? Just once tell me how you manage it."

"Really, Severus. How on earth do you think I've managed to stay out of Azkaban all these years? If I gave away my spies I would be ruined."

His blond friend amazed him and Severus instead settled back in his chair. "And yes, I was referring to Fred and George Weasley. I've been in their company twice in the last week and neither time was that painful."

"Shocking."

"You are having far too much fun with this," Severus said.

"I have to have something to keep me amused. You're always good for that and you get so worked up."

"I'm so glad that my pain and confusion is amusing to you."

"You never did tell me how Granger is."

"Yes, I did. I told you that she was tolerable. Now can we please change the subject from her, this blasted exchange, and anything else related to me."

He wanted to throw his snifter at the look Lucius was giving him.

* * *

The night before they were set to leave, Hermione found herself pacing her quarters. She had said her goodbyes and packed her belongings. Nessie looked at her with confusion. Hermione was also confused. There was something about everything going on in her life that made her hesitant. She was suspicious and that was something that did not usually happen to her. Usually she was fine assuming the best of people.

Her defense skills were weak. After the war she had relaxed again. She had hoped never to have to use them and had said goodbye with a sense of relief. Her slow reaction time was still faster than most, she knew. They would not help her in a duel with a Death Eater, but she hope they would do against students. If that was needed and she desperately hoped that it wasn't.

Severus was hopefully feeling better about their safety. Practice suddenly sounded like a very good idea and she made a mental note to ask him about helping her brush up. It would give them something to do if nothing else. Ever since he had taken her to Poppy, she had felt uneasy around him. He hadn't said anything and she had to admit that he was being far more kind than she had given him credit for. Most of her wondered what he thought. It certainly couldn't have given him much confidence in her.

She hadn't heard anything from Harry and that was also confusing. They had talked many times about how Ron was more than a little demanding of her future. Since his marriage to Ginny that had moderately changed, but to hear nothing from him was upsetting. Not even to ask her to talk to Ron. Whether that was his or Ginny's doing she didn't know. Not that she wanted to go to Durmstrang, but she was hoping that some time away would help.

* * *

Severus impatiently tapped his foot. He had minimized his trunk and it was tucked safely in his pocket along with the latest issue of _Enlightened Elixirs_. Hermione had yet to show up and they needed to get down to Hogsmeade.

"I can't believe we're going to spend the next _day_ on a train. What's wrong with a Portkey?" Hermione asked, finally coming to stand by him. "I thought the Hogwarts Express only ran because the children can't Apparate to Hogsmeade."

"It's more official to arrive by train," Flitwick told them as he too came to stand on the steps to the Castle. "This is a special case. There will be a few villagers who decided to tag along on the way to London. Most haven't been on since they were students if at all."

"That's why we're suffering?" Hermione demanded. "Because it's more official? That's ridiculous. We could have at least just caught the train in London."

"Hermione," Flitwick said. "I know that you're still upset about going but try to make the best of it."

She didn't say anything and instead readjusted her handbag. Severus could only assume that her things were in there. A few other members of staff came to see them off and Minerva gave them a teary goodbye before they started their walk to Hogsmeade. They were both quiet, saying nothing until they boarded the train.

"I haven't scared you out of sharing a compartment have I?" Hermione asked, suddenly worried about spending the entire trip by herself.

Severus shook his head. "Not at all. As long as no one from Hogsmeade joins us."

* * *

-Another shorter chapter, but much quicker than the last, so I hope you'll all forgive me. Thanks for the reviews, they always make me feel better!


	6. Chapter 6

-Please refer to the A/N at the beginning of chapter one for any questions regarding Snape's blood status.

* * *

There was laughter throughout the train as old friends met up and everyone huddled into compartments as they had done when they were students. For Severus and Hermione, the mood was not so light. Whereas everyone else on the train would get off and probably head over to Diagon Alley for a day of fun, they would hop on their next train.

Severus stared out of the window as the train began to move. His mood had significantly declined since boarding. The fact that Hermione was not as upbeat as she normally was didn't help the matter. He had no conversation to start with her. No musings to ponder except to wonder if they were going to survive the next year and that certainly didn't improve his disposition.

"Severus."

He hadn't gone over the idea that she might have had something to say. Although he shouldn't have been surprised.

"Yes?"

"I know that I'll probably get into more trouble than you're going to approve of and that, of the two of us, I am most likely to be targeted."

"Your point being?"

"I don't have a point," she said. "I would appreciate a favor."

"Besides pulling you out of the disasters that will undoubtedly occur?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at this and he fought the urge to jab them out with the tip of his wand. "Severus, I was wondering if we could practice dueling and defense."

"You are aware that you were involved in a particularly large war and managed to get through just fine."

"Yes, I was. However, it's been awhile since the war actually ended and I haven't kept up. Call me optimistic, but I hadn't thought I would need to defend myself on such a high level and I feel as though I've probably lost most of my ability."

"Foolish girl! The skills you honed over your years at Hogwarts and fighting for your life are not just going to come back!"

"I know that!"

"I had already assumed I was going to need to help you, Hermione. I didn't realize I was going in without at least a semi-competent partner."

"I'm not incapable of defending myself, Severus. I don't think I'll ever lose that. I do know that my reflexes aren't what they were! I'm sorry that you're such a paranoid git that you don't know how to relax!"

With that she stood up and slammed the door on her way out of the compartment. It wasn't until he was sitting there alone that Severus was hit with another startling revelation. In the month that he had been forced to get to know Hermione Granger on a more personal level, he had discovered many things. That moment was one of the more terrifying ones. He realized with absolute certainty that he needed her. He had gotten along very well at Hogwarts knowing that if something happened, he could go to Albus or even Minerva or most of the other staff members. He could journey to Lucius. There wouldn't be that comfort when they reached their destination. Hermione would be the only one he could trust. He had always realized that she would come to him. He had never thought about the reverse being true.

It was the closest that he had come to an anxiety attack, he was positive. With that thought, he too got to his feet and went in search of his companion after casting a charm to keep people from their compartment. Anyone could be on the train and his sense of protection had kicked in. It took him less than a minute. She was walking up and down the corridor of the next car looking lost.

As soon as he opened the door, she turned to look at him and he dared to think it was a sense of relief that showed on her face. Without saying a word he turned and headed back, somehow knowing that she was following him. The click of the door behind him told everything and they quietly moved back to the seats they had claimed.

"I am willing to work with you on your defense skills, Hermione. It is only that it amazes me you could have become lax with them."

Hermione sighed. "It was hope. I hoped that I was at a place in my life where I wouldn't need that. I've been going over things with Minerva, but it isn't the same and I doubt you will be as easy on me as she is."

"I will not."

Hermione nodded and turned to the window.

"You will come to me," he said.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, confusion evident at his meaning.

"Whenever there is something wrong. If I say something that makes you angry as I just did, you mustn't do that."

"Do what?"

"Storm out, slamming doors. Curse me if you have to, but you're vulnerable in that state. You are only thinking of your anger or what I've done to upset you and there is at least one person at Durmstrang who will take advantage of that. They'll most likely be expecting it. It's is not a secret that I'm hard to get along with."

Again she nodded and then gave him a small smile. "Did I just receive permission to curse you?"

"As long as you are not under the impression that I will not fight back. Know that there will be retribution."

A chill ran down Hermione's spine as he spoke and she wondered if it would be worth a tickling charm every once in awhile. If not for the both of their tempers, they wouldn't have to worry. It was doubtful that they would get away with no arguments, however, and having a plan for when it happened was a good move.

"I will never hurt you," he said, taking note of her silence. If she dared to hex him he would not hesitate to send something back, but he did not want her to fear him.

"I know that, Severus," she said. He was amazed at how much confidence she had while making her statement. "Are we overestimating how dangerous this is going to be?"

"No," he said. "If Lucius thinks that something's going on, he's probably right. If they only thought that something might happen, they would have told us about that part of the arrangement. Keeping it from us means that they want us more vulnerable so that there's more of a chance of accomplishing their goal."

Hermione nodded. "But everyone won't be after us?"

"I wouldn't think so. You aren't going to be safe, Hermione, so please don't get your hopes up. There will be people we can trust. I just don't think we can trust the people that they'll be talking to."

"So no deep dark secrets?"

"You have deep dark secrets?"

"You don't know everything about me, Severus," she said with a smirk.

"Clearly," he replied. "I suppose I'll only have a year in which to compensate."

"A year?"

"I have no plans on staying at Hogwarts when my contract is expired. This was the final straw."

"It's disheartening that they don't seem to care much for us. What will you do?"

Severus looked at her, unsure of how to answer. He had never done anything but teach and fight. Even when the war had ended and he was able to choose something else, he hadn't. The idea of independent research was nice, but hardly something he could make a living at unless he managed to discover something that would appeal to the general population. Besides that there was a limited amount of options unless he wanted to work in medicine.

"I'm not sure," he answered truthfully.

"I understand. It isn't as though there are a million things I could do with Charms. I know it sounds snobbish, but I wouldn't want a job where I have to deal with the public all the time or in an office. At least at Hogwarts we have some freedom to do as we please. This year aside."

"You only think that because you haven't actually taught at Hogwarts yet," he said. "Training with Flitwick last year did not let you see the inner workings of the faculty dynamics."

"I guess we just need to get through this year," she said. "I wish everyone else didn't sound so happy."

A group had walked by laughing loudly at something Severus was sure wasn't funny. He had to agree that it was obnoxious and flashbacks to his own days on the Hogwart's Express flew through his mind. He had never been one of the ones laughing and sitting alone had been his usual preference. Looking up he realized that the situation was slightly altered by Hermione. He wasn't alone.

After a few minutes of silence, Hermione pulled a book out of her bag and settled more deeply into the seat. Severus took note that it was only a quarter of an hour before the steady motion of the train had lulled her to sleep. She was an odd girl, he would admit. Gryffindor to the core and would undoubtedly drive him around the bend, but he had an odd feeling that he was going to enjoy it.

* * *

Platform 9 ¾ was far too crowded for Severus' taste. Between the people who were leaving the Hogwart's Express and the people trying to get the International Express, it was far more crazy than he could ever remember seeing it. Screaming children getting ready for vacations and parents yelling for them to be quiet over the noise of the trains was not helping and he kept losing sight of Hermione's uncontrollable curls.

A hand grabbed at his robes and he was glad he looked before hexing when he saw Hermione's flustered face peering up at him. No wonder he had lost her. He had never really noticed how short she was. Lightly pushing her in front of him, they steered their way towards one of the cars to the International Express and hopped onboard and away from the madness.

The train's hallway was not much better, but everyone seemed to be moving in the same direction. The cabins all had names attached and Severus knew that there had to be a better way to find theirs. He would write a letter. A Howler. The train company was rather lucky that it didn't take them nearly as long as originally thought and they both quickly ducked into their compartment.

"For some reason," Hermione said. "I just didn't think this train would be so busy."

"It's all families with children," Severus said. "It's the easiest form of family travel since flying carpets were banned. At least internationally."

"I'd never really thought about it," she said. "Severus?"

He sighed and looked up at her. "Yes?"

"What if the real danger is one of the Professors that we're being exchanged for?"

"I believe the current idea is to use a truth serum. However, since Lucius believes that the main threat is the Highmaster, they are probably not as concerned."

"I sincerely hope that someone is completely organized as far as everything goes."

With that she said no more and pulled her book back out. There were no interruptions, no knocks on the door and two hours later they made their first stop somewhere just north of Paris. From his position, he saw many families make their way from the train, but not many climb aboard. The trend continued at their next three stops and by his estimation, by the time they had twisted their way through Germany and pulled out of Hanover, there were only half as many passengers as they had started with. Hermione had fallen asleep before they had pulled into Frankfurt and as the train headed towards Amsterdam, he wondered when she would wake back up. He was getting bored. After Amsterdam, they had Stockholm and Oslo to pass through and then it would be a straight shot to Tromsø.

"Professors?"

Severus stared at the door with distrust and pulled out his wand, making sure Hermione was still sleeping before opening the door an inch. When he saw the meal cart he opened it the rest of the way and stared the witch down.

"We have a chicken or fish," she said, an obnoxious smile on her face.

Severus stared down the fish before telling her they wanted two chickens. He was determined that Hermione would thank him until he turned around to find her staring at him with half-opened eyes.

"What if I had wanted fish?"

"This looked better. How did you sleep?" He asked, placing the tray in her lap as she sat up.

"As well as anyone who has to keep bracing themselves from falling off the seat. What have you been doing?"

He refused to tell her that he'd been slowly going mad with boredom and shook his head. "Thinking."

The smile that she gave him let him know that she was onto him. Instead of letting her push the issue, he began to shuffle around his own food. His only thought on that subject was that if they were going to be forced to ride the damn train, they could have at least been given decent food.

"Severus?" Hermione asked, looking devious. "We had our tickets taken. There's proof that we were on the train. What's to stop us from, I don't know, getting off in Amsterdam, Apparating to Tromsø, getting a decent meal, wondering around the city, and then going back to the train station."

Severus was not thrilled that he hadn't already thought about that and realized that he would be disappointed if he didn't shag the brilliant young woman across from him. His only regret was that she hadn't woken up before they pulled away from the last station.

"I have finally joined the cult," Severus said.

"And which cult would that be?"

"The one Minerva founded in your honor to let the world know how brilliant you are."

She smiled at him. "Does that mean we can leave this bloody awful train?"

"Merlin, yes."

The train seemed to slow down after they had decided to get off in Amsterdam and Severus watched as Hermione's conscience kicked in. She was most likely going over everything that could go wrong with her plan and it was all adding up to an even less fun time. He found this amusing, waiting to see if she would suddenly change her mind.

"Severus?"

"We are getting off this train. I have no desire to stay aboard now that a suitable alternative has been presented. Please disregard your teacher's pet notions at the moment."

"I have no teacher's pet notions," she answered. "Just because I play by the rules."

"Hermione, you have never played by the rules. I am fairly certain that were I to investigate every incident that Potter and Weasley got into during your school years, I would find you were behind at least seventy-five percent of them."

"That isn't fair. It was hardly ever my doing. I just made sure that they were going to get in as little trouble as possible. They were always dead set on things and I made sure they didn't get expelled. Although it was close a few times."

"If you had been any other students, you would have been."

Hermione nodded. "I know that, too. However, considering that most of it was because Harry was always such a target and because I spent enough time in the Hospital Wing to earn frequent flyer miles, I think we were justified."

"Frequent flyer miles?"

"Never mind," she said, looking put out.

"I'm going to need a bloody translation guide for our conversations."

"If people in the magical community would pay even the slightest attention to the outside world then there wouldn't be such a gap."

Severus stared down at her. He had no problem with Muggles and on the few occasions that he had ventured into their world, he had been amused. "I do hope you don't take that attitude with the people we are about to meet. Also, have you ever considered that were the magical community to take more of an interest in Muggles that it would be harder to maintain the secrecy of our world?"

"And I agree with that in theory," Hermione said. "But you're a Professor and have been for years. How are you supposed to relate to your students?"

"Hermione, have you ever known a member outside of Slytherin House to come to me with problems?"

"No," she said. "But I hardly think they would advertise the fact if they had."

"The only ones who did were those with questions regarding Death Eater activities and therefore Purebloods. I am not saying that I don't hold an interest in the Muggle world and that you most likely have a point but I have never needed that knowledge. Could you relate to the Pureblood students?"

"I have been listening the Weasley family for close to ten years."

"While that may help with some, the Weasley family is not like most Pureblood families."

Severus had come yet another startling discovery and it was more concerning. Hermione Granger had never spent time with a 'respectable' Pureblood. There was a possibility that her lack of knowledge on customs would offend more people than her being a Muggle-born. With only a few hours left there was no way that he could prevent it. He would have to give her a crash course.

"Never mind," he said. "We aren't leaving the train."

"What? Severus?"

"How familiar are you with wizarding customs?"

"As in?"

"Social customs, Hermione. Do you know anything about them? We're going to meet some of the most traditional witches and wizards on the planet and I need to know whether or not you know how to greet them in a way that will not offend their every sensibility. We need them to take you seriously."

He could tell that she was surprised at how quickly he was speaking and also that she was more than a little offended by what he was saying. There was no time to worry about that, however. There was going to be enough for her to worry about. If she showed them that she knew the social customs, then they might be reasonably impressed and give her a moderate amount of leeway. At least she learned quickly.

* * *

-I hope everyone had a happy holiday and I'm sorry about the delay in this chapter. Next chapter they arrive a Durmstrang and then anything could happen. ;) Thanks for all the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I do not support the use of drugs, muggle or magical, and my characters will not be seen taking them.

* * *

Without too much thought, he began to rattle off the most important rules of etiquette he could think of off the top of his head. It was only after he glanced at Hermione that he realized he should have taken his time to explain each one thoroughly. Her mouth had fallen open and he was more than a little concerned that she was about to burst into tears. Her right hand was trembling and he wondered if she was mentally searching for a quill to take notes.

"Hermione?"

"I didn't get any of that," she said softly. "I didn't think I could feel more overwhelmed. You couldn't have brought this up weeks ago?"

"I'm a Pureblood, Hermione. It never occurred to me and even most Muggle-borns seem to be introduced to these customs."

"Yes, well, fighting a war does tend to make people overlook certain things."

Severus smirked. "I don't approve of the current social situation in the magical world, Hermione, and I don't want you to feel as though I'm looking down on you. However, there is still a portion of the population who complies with the rules and those at Durmstrang are the leaders. Even Half-Bloods don't take many customs seriously although most know which families to put on the act for."

"And you think knowing these will help me?" she asked.

"I'm sure it will help you with some, although not those who really wish you harm."

"Then please start from the beginning and let's cover them one at the time. I'm not completely without social graces," she said. "You can skip over the ones that are common sense and I have also received a lecture on the fact that witches should not wear trousers and when I should and shouldn't be alone with a man."

Severus raised his eyebrows. "Really? Enlighten me."

"After one of the articles that was written about me in the Daily Prophet, Mrs. Weasley made sure to inform me of the inappropriate times to be alone with a man. The way she was speaking led me to believe it was some engrained method of thinking."

"Yes, well the Prewitt family was in better social standing before the last war and Molly's marriage to Arthur. She will have been made more aware than their children most likely are. However, if you could explain what she relayed to you?"

Hermione nodded and sighed. "Women should never be alone with a man over fifteen that is not a family member after the sun has set. In these instances it implies that the woman has a loose character. If during the day the woman is alone with a man then she should be sure of his character because although nothing might happen, his word will be taken above hers should he wish to defame her."

"That is basically word for word out of an etiquette book," he said, nodding. "And completely correct although I am also aware that no one in their family practices it."

"Yes, I also received that lecture after she found Kingsley and I in the library one night. We were just discussing something, I can't even remember what, but she was not pleased. Oh, I also got a lecture on women and alcohol at the same time. Never drink alone with a man and never drink anything stronger than wine and never more than one glass. That's what it was! Kingsley was informing me of the different varieties of brandy."

Again Severus raised an eyebrow. That was unexpected. He wondered if Lucius knew of her interest and quickly shoved the thought aside as he remembered they had a lot to get through.

"Once again, that is correct. If I were you I would keep away from alcohol at all while we're here. At least in public. I wouldn't worry too much about being alone with a man, that rule has been considered outdated since the fifties when Purebloods began dating and not all marriages were arranged. However, you should hold true to this rule when it comes to students."

"How am I supposed to keep away from students after dark when we'll be in darkness for most of the day?'

"Forgive me, I wasn't clear enough. You should never be alone with students at all unless it is during your office hours. I'm not certain how it works at Durmstrang but if you will think to all of the offices at Hogwarts, you will remember that there are portraits in all of them that the school governors deemed necessary as chaperones."

Hermione did remember, although she had never thought much of it. There were portraits all over the school and although she knew that they kept the Headmaster informed of what was going on, she had never thought of that as their main purpose. It seemed a little unfair that the students should have to worry about all of their conversations being overheard and she informed Severus of this.

"That's why they aren't told. Students are aware that the portraits move and talk and the majority realize that at some point it is better to speak where there are no portraits if the subject is serious enough. Surely you made sure there weren't any listening in on your secret conversations?"

"Of course. It just seems a little underhanded. However, I'm still not sure why I shouldn't be around my students."

Severus sighed. "You shouldn't be alone with them outside of office hours. They should never approach you in the halls and if they do, you should make it clear that you are not pleased with their behavior. If you should need them you may approach them, but you should never send letters. This implies that you are saying something that others may not hear."

"Goodness," she said. "Does that apply to all students or just students of the opposite sex?"

"Either."

"Minerva used to send me letters."

"That is because she was your Head of House and Albus would have had to read over them. Although, I am certain he gave her leeway when it came to you."

"Perhaps," Hermione said, trying to think back. "Alright, manner towards students has been covered."

Severus went on for awhile about different things that she should worry about. When to wear hats and gloves and never referring to another adult by their first name in public. He covered the fact that she should not wear trousers again mostly because she was in Muggle jeans. Hermione had rolled her eyes and promised to change before they reached Tromsø.

"Hermione," he said. "I mean no offense when I say this but these next two will be the hardest for you because of your personality. The first is that you should never speak to someone unless they have acknowledged you. Do not just jump into a conversation. Do not just start giving your opinion. If at any time you have to question whether you should speak or not, do not. This is going to be one of the harder for you not only because of who you are, as I have already said, but also because some will not acknowledge you because of your blood status. If they are students, you need not worry because you are above them socially and may dress them down if they dare snub you."

"I feel like I'm in a Regency novel," Hermione said, resting her head in her hands.

"Hermione, this is serious."

"You are making me increasingly aware of it," she said. "Continue."

"You must not ask questions," he told her, knowing how ridiculous it sounded to most people. To Hermione Granger questions were second nature and he worried that this would be the area she suffered most.

"Don't ask questions? You are obviously completely unaware of who you're speaking to."

"I'm serious," he said. "Even about the most mundane things. There should be no question marks."

"Even to ask how someone is?"

"I hope you are well," he responded. "That should be how you ask it. If they are not, they will correct you, although that will rarely happen. The question rule does not apply in the classroom either. If you are in private with someone you are getting along with or have become friends with, you may ask questions. Never in public."

"Even about our jobs or how things are run?"

"I am fairly certain we will be informed of everything we need and if you need information about something, let me know. I have almost forty years of experience getting answers without asking a single question."

Hermione nodded and he realized again how overwhelmed she was.

"Let's get off in Amsterdam," Severus said. They were ten minutes away and he was ready. He could instruct Hermione as well off the train as on. It would also give him to opportunity to observe her table manners.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes," he said and then took a deep breath. "When greeting someone, always greet them with your wand hand. Once in a while this will lead to an awkward position if two people use opposite hands. However, this has long been a custom because if you are greeting with you wand hand it shows that you are not trying to fight them. Your wand is presumably still away."

"Or someone could bluff."

"It's true," Severus said. "And has happened, I am sure. However, for all intents and purposes, use your wand hand when meeting someone. The last important thing about greeting that I can recall, is when a man and woman greet, kissing of the hand has more than a casual meaning. If a man should kiss your hand he is telling you that he intends on courting you or in the case of some less that reputable men, that he intends to try sleeping with you."

"How do I tell the difference?"

Severus sighed. "I don't mean this offensively, but most of the men you are going to meet have been warned since birth about marrying muggleborns."

"Also, remember that apart from greetings, any physicality between members of the opposite sex implies that the two are either family or lovers. Any. I say this because you are a very hands on person, Hermione. Your simple touches on the arm will mean a lot more to these people because all of them will be looking for it and all of them expect others to comply with it."

"It's a reflex," she said.

"Well, I'd try to curb it, if I were you."

"Severus," she said and reached over to him. Before her hands touched him he saw her pause and suddenly realized that questions would not be her biggest problem. She was a social creature. He knew that she lived off of hugs, as much as the thought revolted him. She hugged everyone from Hagrid and his mutt, to Minerva, to her friends. He had even received his fair share, mostly in the last month.

"In order to satisfy your hug quota, you may feel free to take advantage of my person," he said, and was relieved when she laughed lightly.

"I feel ridiculous."

"You should," Severus told her. "They are very outdated customs."

A woman's voice floated through the train telling them that they had begun to slow down for the Amsterdam stop and Severus stood up. Hermione still looked uncertain, but he was not going to stay on the train.

"Severus, I know this was my idea-."

"Something I will of course point out if we're caught."

"But do you really think it's best?"

"Yes," he said, taking hold of her upper arm. "For both our sanity. Besides, I'm going to start testing you and you'll undoubtedly start shrieking when I start correcting you."

"Severus, you have barely ever had to correct me."

"There is a first time for everything."

"Well," Hermione said, slightly huffy. "You have already failed. Unless you want the world to think we're sleeping together."

Severus glared down at his hand. Perhaps he would need to watch himself around her. Although, he supposed it would solve a lot of problems if the people at Durmstrang did think they were sleeping together. Hermione's reputation would most likely suffer for it. Pureblood women were still expected to be virgins on their wedding night even though he knew that it rarely happened anymore. Molly Weasley had also apparently taken that note off of the list she had taught her sons.

"Severus?"

He returned his gaze to her and away from his hand. "It might make things easier."

"What would?"

"If people thought that we were involved with each other. We should keep hold of that idea until after we see the reaction at the school."

Hermione looked slightly dazed as he led her from the train, still holding onto her arm. When they were away from the station, he let her go and observed their surroundings. He had been to Amsterdam quite a few times, mostly in his late teens and early twenties. The magical culture was overflowing from the floating flower market to the drug culture.

Severus had tried muggle drugs once or twice at Hogwarts and most who had ever had wizard drugs laughed them off. He had once spent an entire weekend thinking his name was Rodney, decided to wear only mauve, had his first homosexual experience, and when he had finally sobered up he had been located somewhere in the south of France on a yacht with three woman and a bottle of limoncello. It would not have been as strange, but he had a receipt from Italy for it and could not remember ever having gone. What he knew before he had apparently ended up in Italy had been from Lucius. His friend had no idea how Severus had disappeared on them all.

Looking at Hermione, he thought she would probably be a fun person to observe on drugs. Maybe one day he would bring her back, but he couldn't have her disappearing when they had things to do. He did want to go over the floating flower market and told Hermione so.

"Yes, of course," she said. "The magical side is different than the muggle one, right?"

"Only because we have different capabilities, flowers, and uses for them. It's one of the best places to gather certain ingredients. I believe you will like it."

"Are we Apparating?"

"No, it isn't far from here. I feel we will be better staying in Amsterdam until closer to time for our train to arrive. Tromsø is not as large and I have no idea if we'll be spotted.

Hermione nodded and wrapped her arm around his. "Then let's blend and go find you some flowers."

Severus was right about Hermione liking it and watched in slight fascination as she ran her hand over a few species and plucked a few of the more decorative ones from their holders while he found a few that were harder for him to get at Apothecaries. Many would stock up and put them in preservation chambers, muting their actual potency. He had to remember to request they ship to Durmstrang and hoped that they would get to him safely.

When he was finished, he trailed after Hermione, who he found gathering hydrangeas. Sneaking behind her he plucked them from her hand.

"Those don't suit you," he said, placing them all back and nodding to the vendor.

"I happen to like them," she told him.

"Yes, my dear, but what hydrangeas symbolize doesn't suit you at all," he replied and softly, causing the vendor to smile. At Hermione's confusion he leaned closer to her. "Frigidity and vanity. Neither of those traits are yours."

"Is symbolism of flowers something I'm going to have to learn to get by in Pureblood society?"

"Only if you're a Potion's Master or Herbologist," he replied.

"I suppose I'm glad you don't think those things of me," she said. "Ron certainly thought I was frigid."

"He was wrong," Severus said and moved towards another bunch of flowers. He chose a handful of Gladiolus flowers and handed them to her before sticking a Nasturtium in the center.

"They don't match, Severus."

"They are the same color."

"And these mean?" She asked, gently running a finger over the Gladioli.

"Strength of character," he replied, handing a few coins to the vendor. He did not tell her about the Nasturtium. That was more complicated. The small reddish flower represented conquest and that was exactly what he wanted to turn Hermione into.

"Are you feeling up to an actual meal?" He asked.

"Flowers and dinner?" Hermione questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You may pay for our meal," he said. That didn't happen. He paid and if nothing else he learned that she had fantastic table etiquette and made sure to tell her so. That would have taken the longest. As they ate, he went over anything else he could think of, making sure that she understood that it was only for a year.

"A year's not a long time, Severus, but it's long enough for habits to form."

"Then we'll have to make sure you keep up some of your old ones, as well," he told her. "There is one thing I want you to remember above all else, Hermione. These apply to everyone you are dealing with, as well. If someone does not show proper etiquette to you, then you must call them out. Put them in their place, however uncomfortable you might be doing so. They will not hesitate to call you out."

"I'm supposed to call them out on social structures that I have no practical knowledge of and towards people who do not view me as their equal."

"They will be far more likely to view you as an equal if you put them in their place."

"Either that or more likely to kill me."

Severus didn't agree or disagree, mostly because he just wasn't sure. "Are you ready to complete our journey? I believe the train is due into Tromsø about an hour from now. We should get there early to make sure we don't just Apparate right in front of them."

Hermione cast a preservation charm on her flowers and shrunk them before allowing Severus to pull her close for Disapparition. She stumbled on arrival and Severus caught her before setting her right. There was no train in the station and the platform was empty, save two men and a woman who did not look pleased. Severus and Hermione looked at each other, both more than positive it was a group from Durmstrang as they made their way towards the pair.

* * *

-Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I hope everyone's New Year is off to a great start and that resolutions are being kept. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Severus pulled himself to full height and slowly crossed his arms. As soon as he did, the people coming towards them slowed down and anger was quickly replaced by hesitation. He didn't look back at Hermione, but he hoped that she did not look nervous. It would ruin the effect he was having. Ideas of how to talk themselves out of the situation filtered through his brain, but he supposed he would have to listen to them first.

"Severus Snape?" The oldest man questioned.

"Professor Severus Snape," he answered slowly. "And this is Professor Hermione Granger."

Severus had known that he would have to introduce Hermione before anything else. The chance of them acknowledging her presence was significantly lower if he didn't force the situation. It was up to them to proceed. They looked hesitant, although he wasn't sure whether that was because of him or Hermione.

"Professor Snape, Professor Granger," he responded, giving Severus a sliver of hope. "I am Professor Andor Vik. My colleagues, Professor Adelina Buscan and Professor Lochlan Gallagher."

He had met Lochlan Gallagher before, although he doubted the other man knew it. His was in one of the last waves of men inducted into the Death Eater ranks. Severus only remembered him because Gallagher had been one of the few men he had seen receive the Dark Mark without weeping. It was a painful procedure that some didn't make it through. If the Dark Lord had felt someone was crying a little too hard, he killed them on the spot.

A glance at Hermione showed that she was holding up very well. The look of indifference on her face made him incredibly proud.

"We were informed of your departure from the International Express and thought we should arrive early."

Severus could hear the disapproval in the man's voice and hoped that Hermione was not backing down. He refused to give in.

"As a Potion's Master, the Flower Market in Amsterdam could not be passed up. We did not make it back to the train before its departure."

"I hope your journey was pleasant," Professor Buscan stated. Severus focused his attention on the woman. She did not look happy, but she was reasonably attractive. He guessed that she was a few years younger than himself.

"Very," Hermione answered. "Thank you."

Her tone was one that Severus had not known she could pull off and his doubts about her began to slowly melt away. Proud but not arrogant. He quickly turned his attention back to the three Professors. Gallagher was obviously going to be a threat. Vik had never claimed allegiance during the war, according to Lucius' file, and as far as he could remember, neither had Buscan.

"If the two of you are ready, we can head to the castle," Vik said. "Everything should be ready upon arrival although, because you are so early, you will not meet the Highmaster right away. He was to greet you, but he was unavailable until the train actually arrived."

Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes. It was clear that they were meant to feel like an inconvenience. The man obviously was not familiar with his reputation. Although it did mean that they would probably get a scolding letter from Flitwick for embarrassing Hogwarts. The way he saw it, the only thing that the Headmaster could do was fire him and the end of his career at Hogwarts was imminent anyway.

"We had a Portkey created. As I am sure you're aware, it is not possible to Apparate directly to the school before having been there. Normally, we travel by boat. The Highmaster thought that this would be more convenient for today."

"We appreciate that," Hermione said. "We've had quite a journey already."

Severus looked at the gold statue that Vik was holding. It was large enough so that no one need touch each other and more extravagant than a Portkey needed to be. The Durmstrang Crest was etched into one side and if he were to guess, he would say that the Portkey had not just been created for them. Both he and Hermione reached for the statue and waited for the familiar tug. He hoped that Hermione didn't fall over when they landed.

Where they landed was the shore and Hermione did not fall over. Waves were crashing behind them, but there was no castle in sight. Trying to fight back the urge to pull out his wand, Severus moved closer to Hermione. She also looked hesitantly around her. While he had no doubt they could out fight the three if they needed to, he didn't know where they would go from there.

Vik turned, pulling out his wand, and Severus could feel Hermione tense beside him. He inched forward in case he had to block her, but before anything sinister happened, Vik had said a few words and the castle appeared before them.

"Welcome to Durmstrang," Vik said and Severus held back a sigh of relief. "The castle is not as big as Hogwarts, but I think you will find we have just as much space."

Severus wasn't sure how that worked but relief at actually being near the school was making him optimistic. They began the trek to the castle, the magic keeping them from sinking into the snow as they did so. Vik did not look back to see if they were following. The walk was not terrible and Severus only paid attention to the castle and Hermione's presence beside him.

The school stood four stories with two turrets stretching upwards. A double-headed eagle stood above the doors that led into the Entrance Hall, which was just as grand as Hogwart's. A giant fireplace was against one wall but no fire burned in its grate. Severus was reminded that he needed to figure out a way to keep warm without constantly using warming charms.

"We believe that students will learn faster if they need to," Vik said, observing Severus' gaze. "They learn very quickly how to cast warming spells and sustain them over periods of time. Of course there are always fires lit in the dormitories."

Severus agreed in theory, although the warming charm wouldn't extend to chairs and anything else they would be touching all day. He had no intention of punishing himself by touching things that were freezing and he would have to figure out a solution. Although, Hermione probably already had one.

They were led out of a door at the far end of the Entrance Hall and came to a place where they could continue on through the corridor or climb the stairs. The only thing that struck Severus as odd, was that all of the doors seemed to only be about a foot away from each other. A quick glance behind him, told Severus that Gallagher and Buchan had left them and that Hermione was just as curious about their new residence as he was. They were led to the stairs and did not stop until they reached the fourth floor.

"We had three faculty quarters available," Vik told them. "Yours are here, Professor Snape."

They stopped at a door not far from the stairs and entered. Severus was surprised by how spacious it was. The ceilings were magically raised, a fireplace, couches, bookcases, and three doors were what he saw.

"One door is the restroom, a personal lab, and the bedroom. We do not provide faculty with their own kitchens but you will be assigned your own house-elf."

The idea of Hermione owning her own house-elf almost made Severus burst into laughter. The look on her face prevented him from doing so.

"Miss Granger, I'll show you where you'll be staying."

"Professor Granger," Hermione corrected. "Thank you."

Severus followed and was surprised how far away she was from him. It made him uncomfortable to think that if she needed him, she would have such a ways to go. Especially since he had no idea what was through all the doors they were passing.

"The third faculty quarters," Severus said and noticed how Vik jumped. Possibly the man hadn't realized he had followed. "Are they closer together?"

Hermione looked back at him and he realized too late that he had asked a direct question. It might have benefited him to pay more attention to his own lessons. Vik didn't seem to be bothered.

"Yes," Vik replied. "However, the third set is much smaller."

"I assume they are closer to where Professor Granger's quarters are."

"Only a few doors away. As I said though, they are much smaller."

"If it isn't an inconvenience, I believe I would prefer to reside there."

"You would not have a lab."

"Your potion's rooms no doubt have an extra lab."

"They do."

"I have no need for one in my living quarters then."

Vik looked at him hard. "As you wish."

The doors kept coming and Severus quickly realized that he needed to figure out what was behind all of them. They finally stopped at another door.

"Professor Granger," he said. "These are your quarters. If you place your wand in the keyhole, it will adjust to your magic. You may enable others to enter if you wish."

Severus did not appreciate the look he sent between Hermione and himself, but chose to ignore it. He also realized that Hermione hadn't noticed and was focused on exploring her new home. They were the same as the others they had seen, minus the extra door for the lab. Everything would have to be swept for curses.

"Professor Snape," Vik said. "If you will come with me, we can leave Professor Granger to get settled."

"I would like her to know the location of my quarters."

Hermione gave him a brief look of confusion, but followed without questioning. His room was three doors down and across the hall and they were the same size as Hermione's. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Severus keyed his door into his magic and entered.

"I'll leave the both of you to…unpacking then," Vik said and disappeared.

As soon as the door closed, Severus looked around and then back at Hermione. She looked lost and he shook himself out of his silence.

"Are you alright?"

A pause and then she nodded. "There are a lot of rooms."

"Too many," he replied. "Let's scan for magic and then key you into my door."

"You're giving me access to your quarters?"

"I want you to be able to get in here with no problems if you need me," he answered. "And it's only fair since I will key into your rooms."

Hermione smiled and started searching for any spells that seemed out of place. "I don't know about anything else, but you need to start a fire. This is ridiculous."

"I was going to ask if you had ideas about our sudden temperature drop."

"Not yet. Fires seem the most obvious answer. I need to research powerful warming charms. I know that there are some set up at Hogwarts. Do you think I could ask Minerva?"

"Merlin, yes," he said. "Let's go check your rooms. I have a bad feeling that it's going to take us longer to go over yours."

There had only been some minor monitoring spells in his rooms, although he had a feeling that had more to do with the fact that he had changed last minute. Hermione's had been prepared for her. He shut his door and checked over the lock to make sure that his and Hermione's were the only ones attached to it.

As soon as they got to Hermione's rooms, he did the same spell on her door and found a third trace that he quickly got rid of it. It did not bode well for what they were going to find inside. Hermione looked nervous.

"You'll double check whatever I go over, right?"

"Yes," Severus said. "I think we'll need to go over your room twice."

There were monitoring spells, bugging and visual spells to listen in on her and see what she was doing. Spells to keep track of which spells she was casting and who entered her rooms. There were even a few that Severus was unsure of but he got rid of them anyway. Those were the ones he told her about. He did not tell her about the one spell he found that if triggered would have caused an explosion. When he was finally sure that nothing more was lingering, he turned to ask her to double-check. The fact that she was sitting on the floor and crying made him stop.

"Hermione."

"I'm going to die this year," she whispered. "I made it through the whole war and this school is going to kill me."

"Bloody hell," he said and pulled her up. "I'm not sure how you managed to survive with this attitude. Look at me!"

She pulled her eyes from the floor to him. "What?"

"I'm not going to let you die."

With a sob, she collapsed against him. He knew she wasn't weak, had seen it time and time again. The fact that the people here had reduced her to this was something he was not thrilled with and he had to figure out how to get her passed this. There was no way that she would survive if she didn't believe she could.

* * *

-Short chapter to let you know that I hadn't forgotten you. :) It's been a crazy couple of months for me. I moved and started grad school and I just want you all to know that updates should be coming fairly frequently now. Thanks for the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

-Fair warning, there's not a lot of dialogue in this chapter. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Severus was feeling slightly overwhelmed, a feeling that did not strike him very often. Having more than a few things occurring at one time was nothing unusual for him. There had been very few years of his life that he didn't have to worry about death or destruction being around every corner. So what he could not understand was what was so different about his current situation.

He had left Hermione to begin unpacking and to let her do the same, with the strict warning not to trust anyone who might want to enter her quarters. There had been a strong urge to just tell her not to let anyone in but that would hardly make her any friends. It was a fact that he would not always be there with her and that she would have to be able to handle them on her own. Severus knew that she was completely capable of doing so.

Meanwhile, his flowers had arrived from Amsterdam. Luckily they appeared to be intact and Severus was left to wonder whether he should set up a make-shift lab in a corner of his living room. It would have been a nice luxury to have had the lab that had been set up for him.

Instead of deciding right away, Severus wandered through his quarters. The bedroom was smaller than his at Hogwarts but the bathroom was much larger. The trade-off was something he was comfortable with. The deep bath that was separate from a shower would undoubtedly be taken advantage of. Moving back to the bedroom, he decided that if he didn't unpack he would never feel settled and set to work banishing his clothes into the wardrobe and his books to the cases in the living room.

He had hardly finished when a small pop alerted him to the presence of what he assumed was his house-elf.

"Professor Potion's, sir!"

"Flipsy?" Severus questioned.

"Flipsy is come to serve you!"

For all intents and purposes, it seemed as though he had been sent a Hogwarts house-elf to serve him. It would certainly make things easier for them if that was the case. No wondering if they had ulterior motives. The house-elf apparently did not like his silence.

"Flipsy is come to take care of Professor Potion's and Miss Mione this year."

"Professor Hermione," he corrected, although he wasn't sure why.

"Professor Miss Mione," Flipsy said. "Headmaster say you could share a house-elves. I be serving you well. House-elveses here don't have English."

"Thank you, Flipsy. Have you been to see Hermione?"

Flipsy nodded his head, shaking his ears. "Professor Miss Mione was having a sleep."

Severus knew that paranoia was in his nature so he did not even blink to his line of thought that Hermione might not be sleeping and didn't hesitate before making haste towards her quarters. After three knocks with no answer, Severus threw caution into the wind and entered. As soon as he did, his gaze fell on Hermione lying on the couch. If not for one of her arms bent awkwardly under her, he would have said she looked peaceful. That one arm was enough to make him panic, although he would not have admitted it later.

He knelt beside her and put a hand on her neck to check for a pulse. The series of events that followed ended with him somehow managing to roll under the coffee table and slam his head into the underside.

"Severus!" Hermione shrieked. "What the bloody hell are you doing!"

Lying under the coffee table, Severus wondered how he would be able to not come off looking like a Gryffindor. Although, considering she was one, Hermione might appreciate his lack of tact and irrational motives. Still, the safer option seemed to be playing dead under the table.

"Severus?" she questioned, pushing the table away.

"Flipsy said that you were sleeping," Severus said. "And I wanted to make sure that no one had managed to break in and kill you."

Hermione blinked a few times. "Who's Flipsy?"

"Our house-elf from Hogwarts. She's going to be taking care of us this year."

"Severus," she said and he could tell she was trying not to smile. "Am I to expect this every time I fall asleep?"

"Enough, Granger," he said. "Clearly I overestimated how emotional you were."

"Probably not," she replied. "It's called mental exhaustion. Although, I do believe you've cured me."

"Praise Merlin," he muttered and moved himself from the floor. "Flipsy!"

The house-elf in question popped into the room and looked between the two of them. "Professor Potion's, sir?"

"Tea, please," he said. "For the both of us."

"I received a letter from Minerva," Hermione said once he had settled into a chair. "She says the two professors that arrived at Hogwarts had no ill intentions and that she was working on how to transfigure Flitwick and Dumbledore into something vicious."

"Inform her that anything able to provide potion's ingredients would be greatly appreciated," Severus said, looking closely at Hermione. "There's something else."

She looked at him, not bothering to ask how he knew. "I also had a letter from Harry."

"So much mail already?"

"Just because you haven't anyone to send you something," she said, crossing her arms.

"My flowers came," he said and only after it came out of his mouth did he want to roll his eyes. "What did the Boy Wonder have to say?"

"Nothing very pleasant," Hermione said. "I think Harry's whole role in this is what upsets me the most. I always knew what Ron wanted, although I admit I didn't realize the lengths he was willing to go for it. Harry was always more rational, though. Don't roll your eyes. The fact that he's so blatantly taking Ron's side in this is offensive."

"I believe there were quite a few times in your years at Hogwarts where it was the two of them versus you."

"At the beginning, yes," Hermione said. "As we got older it didn't really happen."

"Until he married the current Mrs. Potter."

Hermione slowly nodded. "I suppose it's unreasonable to think that he would go against his brother-in-law."

"Fred and George managed to go against him just fine."

She laughed. "I never thought I would hear you say something positive about the Twins."

"I'm sure it won't happen often."

Flipsy reappeared with tea, sandwiches, and a smile. "Professors, sirs."

"Thank you, Flipsy," Hermione said. She disappeared as quickly as she had entered. "I'm glad we have a Hogwart's elf."

"As am I," Severus said. "Please, don't let Potter worry you."

"I'm not," Hermione said and then at a look for him. "Well, I am. I've been friends with them for so long and we've all been through so much that I just assumed we always would be fine."

"Friends change as we grow older. We find people that we have more in common with and who are willing to accept who we are. Why do you think Lucius is the only man I have stayed close to in so many years? Minerva is only a recent friend, even though we've known each other for just as long."

"And me, Severus? Do you consider me a friend?"

"A friend?" He questioned with a smirk. "If friends occasionally hex you under tables, then I suppose so. However, I do believe we discovered that your reflexes are just fine."

Hermione laughed and picked through the sandwiches that Flipsy brought. "Have you finished unpacking?"

"It took remarkably little time," he said and then turned around at a pecking sound. "More mail? Aren't we the popular one."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione let in a Crested Owl that Severus recognized at once as Lucius'. Before he could shout a warning to Hermione that it hated everyone, she offered it her arm. He stared in shock that it hadn't attacked her.

"I think it's for you," she said, taking the letter from him. "Are you alright?

"He doesn't usually like strange people," Severus said, taking the note from her. When the owl did not leave, he assumed he needed to send a reply.

_Severus, _

_ Just making sure that you have arrived. There's already been a slight outrage that the two of you did not arrive on the train. Well played, although not quite what the Ministry wanted. Can't say I blame you, although you probably could have thought of something to do with the now-single Professor Granger._

_ However, the point of this missive is that there will be a Ministry representative, one from both governments, performing monthly 'inspections' on you and Granger. This actually seems to be positive. They want to make sure both of you are alive and not under any spells. I have put myself on the list of possible members and, even with my past, they are considering me because I already know the location of Durmstrang. In addition to the generous donations I am currently making. _

_ I will inform you of any further developments._

_L._

Severus looked back up and noticed that the owl had gone and Hermione was looking at him expectantly. "It appears that the Ministry will be sending people to check in on us. Lucius is attempting to acquire the position."

Hermione nodded. "At least it shows that they want us alive."

"Theoretically."

* * *

It had been 'requested' that they join the rest of the Professors for dinner and Severus ran through a quick list of people that Hermione needed to look out for. Gallagher was on the top of his list and she nodded, taking everything in before they headed downstairs.

If nothing else, Durmstrang was much easier to navigate than Hogwarts. At least in relation to getting to the Great Hall. The staircases did not move and there was minimal space used. If not for the fact that doors had to be counted because they all looked the same, it would have been simple.

There was a small table set up in the middle of the Great Hall and it was already filled with the faculty members. Two seats remained at opposite ends of the table and Severus made sure to take the one that was next to Professor Gallagher. He was unsure of who the Professors next to Hermione were until Andor Vik began to introduce them. One had been a Death Eater, Eyolf Frandsen, and the other had no allegiance. Both acknowledged Hermione's presence and quickly began a conversation with her.

Severus couldn't remember the details of Frandsen's file. He only knew the man was a few years older than he was. Reminding himself that Hermione could take care of herself, he turned to his own neighbors. Gallagher seemed eager to get to know him and Severus doubted speaking of his initiation would be tactful.

It was a rather uneventful meal and the only thing that Severus really took note of was that the Highmaster had not shown up. The issue was not addressed and he was not going to pry. They would meet the man eventually.

All of the Professors seemed to leave dinner at the same time and Severus learned that the majority of the rooms around his and Hermione's were theirs. Not wanting to cause gossip, Severus told Hermione he would go to her quarters half an hour later so that they could go over the files of the various professors and their experiences at dinner. While it had passed with no major incident, Severus was also aware that it was their first day and he wanted to be prepared.

"I think it went rather well," Hermione said when he entered.

The first thing that he noticed was that she had changed into her pajamas and house robe, something he had not seen her in since they had all stayed at Grimmauld Place. Choosing not to comment, he also noticed she had sent for tea.

"I've brought the files that Lucius gave me," he said. "We probably should have gone over these before we left, but at least we weren't biased when talking to them at dinner."

"Except you and Gallagher."

"That man was single-handedly responsible for the Cardiff Massacre."

Hermione's eyes went wide and he knew she was going over the details in her head. 472 known dead in one night. It had occurred only a week before Potter had killed the Dark Lord. It had been chaos and mostly Muggles that had perished.

"Oh my," she whispered.

"That's why you can't trust him," Severus informed her. "Now let's look at your friend Eyolf."

"He told me to stop worrying about not asking questions," Hermione said. "That it was an outdated custom."

"That's decidedly odd," he said and pulled out his file. "Lucius hasn't marked anything major that he has done, although that might just mean he's clever. The only thing here is the death of his daughter. It looks like her throat was slit by a Muggle. No. Oh."

Severus wondered how articulate he sounded, but was more concerned about what he was reading.

"Severus?"

"He slit his daughter's throat because he found her with a Muggle."

Hermione went pale. "Just because she was with a Muggle?"

"He apparently didn't kill her with a curse because she was unworthy."

"He seemed so pleasant," she said softly. "He just… How can someone live with themselves after something like that!"

"Most likely because he thought he was doing the right thing. That's what the whole war was, Hermione."

She nodded and started to thumb through the other files. "There are a lot who claimed no allegiance."

"Yes, but even those have too many associations with Death Eaters to be completely trusted."

"Severus?"

He had a bad feeling from her tone of voice. "Yes?"

"How could you associate with these people?" Her tone wasn't accusatory and that was the only thing that kept him from lashing out at her.

"I agreed with them at one point, Hermione. I'm not going to lie to you. I was young. My association with them after my views had grown with me was because of my original decision. It was my penance for the crimes I had committed. The only way to stop being a Death Eater was death."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Sorry?"

"That you had no other options."

"If I had been a stronger man," he said. "I would have chosen death."

* * *

The month before classes were to begin passed with little excitement and with little contact with other professors, save dinner time. Highmaster Didrik Agnor did not appear at any point. No one made any excuses as to why he wasn't present and only a feeling of dread kept them from asking. If Severus were honest with himself, Hermione had been itching to ask someone since their arrival and he had not let her.

They had been informed that the students wore robes that were red and that as faculty members they were to wear only black. Hermione had made a few smart comments regarding Severus' color preference but as he was not being required to wear a Gryffindor House Color, he found it difficult to care.

"I'm terrified for the students to show up," Hermione said. "We've been left to ourselves these last couple of weeks and I'm scared of it changing."

"Besides having to teach and the occasional office hours, nothing will change," Severus said, sipping his glass of wine. He had discovered back at Hogwarts her preference to red wine and found it much more enjoyable than Lucius' cognac.

He knew that the students coming would change things, but Severus was not about to tell her his fears. Although, she had probably already come up with her own. With more people in the castle it would be harder to pin something on one person. If either of them were to be attacked, the culprit couldn't be limited to a few people.

Severus was just trying to keep Hermione on her toes and not distracted. There had been two more owls regarding her ex-fiancé. Another from Potter when she had refused to answer his first and one from the twins. Surprisingly, the twins had upset her more with their news. Ronald Weasley was apparently still trying to figure out a way to trap Hermione into marriage. He had approached the Twins, apparently not realizing they would tell Hermione. Of course, the young Mr. Weasley could hardly do anything, but the Twins had wanted Hermione to be aware. They had also informed Hermione that Mrs. Potter had delivered her own twins.

"I feel very disconnected," Hermione said. "Minerva sent me a note today and it feels like another world."

Severus was unsure of how to proceed.

"We're here," Hermione said. "Practically in our own little world with minimal invasion and Hogwart's almost seems like another life. I just keep waiting for everything to be spun into chaos."

* * *

-Thank you so much for the fantastic feedback! I was so motivated after the response that I just worked straight through this chapter. Next: The students arrive! Where is the Highmaster? And what's Flitwick up to now?


	10. Chapter 10

-Not sure where to start, except to say that I've finished grad school. I was optimistic about how much time I would have once it started. There's the reason for the two year delay in updates. On that note, I have finished the next couple of chapters and will be posting them in the next week or so. My original plan had and continues to be that this will be a long fic and hopefully now that I am finished with school I can return to writing. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Hermione looked around. The head table had been positioned and the students would be arriving within the hour. There weren't as many students as there were at Hogwarts, only 140 with twenty in each year. The previous year there had been no seventh years. They also weren't sorted into houses and the dorms were divided only by year and gender. Hermione thought it might be a better way of managing classes.

"Hermione?" Severus was standing behind her. "Are you ready?"

"Not at all," she said, slightly thankful for the shot of Firewhiskey he had made her drink before they came down. "I have such a bad feeling."

"Nothing's going to happen while we're at dinner," he said, pulling her chair out. "If it does, I expect you to hold yourself together."

Almost from the moment that the students entered there were whispers and pointing. The younger years looked slightly alarmed, but joined in when they realized what was going on. When they introduced Severus, there was polite applause. When Vik introduced Hermione, there was silence. Only after a few seconds of silence did someone hiss and a round of light laughter followed.

Hermione gripped Severus's hand as Vik continued. "Silence! As you can see, the Highmaster was unable to join us tonight. We are all aware of his position. However, he sends his best wishes and hopes that you will make your new professors feel at home."

Severus was proud of Hermione for showing no intimidation. She did not eat, only pretended. He was finding it difficult to eat with his left hand, but as Hermione made no move to release him, he didn't remove it. She kept receiving glances and there was no doubt in his mind that she was going to have just as hard of a time as he had feared when it came to classes.

There was little conversation at the head table and Severus breathed a sigh of relief when the students were finally dismissed. They slowly trickled from the room and towards their dormitories. Severus had learned that all of the student dorms were around the corridor from where the faculty quarters were.

"I don't think that went so well," Hermione said softly when they were settled in his quarters.

He looked at her for a moment. "It could have gone better. However, it could also have gone a lot worse. Vik seemed very unhappy. While not a guarantee, that does seem encouraging."

"Although," she said. "He could be trying to make me trust him."

"I'm sure he is, one way or the other. Wine?"

Hermione nodded. "My first class is not going to go well."

She had been trying to think of anyway to gain control. While she knew it was unlikely that her seventh years would just attack her, that was the image most frequently in her mind.

"Hopefully you'll have younger students first. They are easier to intimidate."

"I can't believe they haven't told us yet."

"I was young when I started teaching. Just don't show any weakness," he said, handing her a glass.

Only a moment passed before a tapping alerted them to an owl.

"That's Fred and George," Hermione said, going to retrieve it. "Hopefully they have something cheerful to say."

"Is that a magazine?" Severus asked and watched as Hermione untied everything.

"That bastard," Hermione whispered after a second. "How could he do this?"

Severus went to stand behind her and glanced at what turned out to be _Witch Weekly_. The title alone did not bode well and the gigantic picture of a forlorn looking Ronald Weasley was just about the last thing that he wanted to see. The caption screamed "_Heart-Broken War Hero Just Wants Her Back!_" with a small picture of Hermione and Severus leaving Madam Malkin's in the corner.

"I don't even want to know what it says," Hermione said, throwing it on the table and picking up the accompanying note. "Apparently this is the stunt the twins had been talking about. The article paints me as an obsessed workaholic who puts relationships aside as long as I'm happy. Except for the apparently budding interest that I have in my colleague, Severus Snape. I'm so sorry, Severus."

Severus scowled and picked up the magazine. He would never admit it, but he was interested in what was being said. It would be good for them to know what they were up against and who best to begin plotting revenge on.

"Severus?" She questioned.

He almost felt bad for not replying, but he knew that he would only snap at her and it would hardly improve the situation. It would take balls of steel for someone to dare attract attention to him.

"You know you're going to want to read it," he told her. After another minute, "actually, you probably don't want to read it. Your students will have, however, so you should know how to counteract them."

"Perfect timing," she said. "They probably did it on purpose. Maybe they thought it would make my first day harder and force me to quit. I hate this! He's the one who's apparently sleeping with other witches already. Shouldn't I be the one who's angry?"

"Are you?"

"You already know I'm not. This is just so childish! He knows that being in the media is the thing that I hate the most."

"Did you know that you've been pining for me since you were a student?" he asked. "And that the reason you always stood up for me was because of your affection?"

Hermione groaned. "I can't believe he said that."

Severus looked up at her. "There are quite a few people that are quoted on the second matter."

"Don't feel too flattered, Severus. I always demanded respect towards all professors. I'm so sorry that they've brought you into this."

"Hermione," he said, handing her the magazine and still glaring at the photograph of Weasley. "I probably feel more strongly about remaining out of the press than you do. However, this is perhaps the most positive press that I've ever received. All I'm being accused of is potentially having a relationship with a beautiful woman half my age."

"Severus!" she exclaimed and snatched the magazine from him. A knock on the door prevented further comment and Severus went to open it.

"I have your schedules," Andor Vik said, looking past Severus to Hermione. "Both of your schedules."

"Thank you," Hermione said as Severus took them.

"I do not want to appear to be interfering," Vik started.

"You probably shouldn't finish your sentence then," Severus said.

"Professor Snape, I understand that the two of you feel as though you are separate from the rest of the staff and beyond suggesting that you get to know everyone else better, I should let you know that now the students are back I expect that the two of you will be discreet. We do not need Miss-."

"Professor," Severus snapped.

"Professor Granger leaving your quarters as the students are on their way to breakfast."

"That's not even something to worry about!" Hermione said. "How dare you insinuate something of that nature when you know nothing about us. We may not have gotten to know your staff, but neither have you or your staff tried to get to know us. Considering I have not been spending the night in Professor Snape's quarters, you need not worry about mornings being an issue. Now, this is a very distasteful conversation and I would have expected you to show better class, Professor Vik."

Severus was fairly certain that Narcissa Malfoy could not have dressed someone down in a better fashion. Hermione had never raised her voice and managed to pull of a perfect tone of contempt and boredom that she could have been doing it her whole life. The only thing that bothered him was the slight surprise and interest that flashed across Vik's face.

"Of course, Professor Granger. I do apologize. A simple misunderstanding based on the context that I had. It was very presumptuous. With that, I believe I'll bid you both goodnight."

He stared at Hermione for a moment before turning and starting down the hall. Severus closed the door and turned back to Hermione, she looked terrified.

"Too far?"

"It doesn't appear so," he said after a moment. "He did apologize."

"Yes, but was he apologizing while trying to figure out how best to kill me?"

Severus sat down and handed her the class schedule. "Not at the moment. If anything, I would say that he was impressed. I'm impressed."

"Flattery?"

"Have you ever known me to use flattery on anyone?"

She laughed, shook her head, and looked down at her timetable. "I have third years in the morning. Do you remember anything about corporeal punishment?"

"As in how to use it?"

"As in are we allowed to use it?"

"I would never have pegged you for beating students, Hermione."

"I didn't mean beating them," she said. "I just want to know exactly what I can work with."

"There was nothing in our contracts here," he said. "We also haven't been told anything. I would say as long as you're thinking more along the lines of a stinging hex compared to breaking bones, you can claim ignorance."

Hermione nodded and both fell silent as they looked over the rest of their schedules. There weren't that many courses. She taught seven classes for each year, a remedial lesson, and an advanced session once a month.

"Are we not expected to do rounds?" She asked.

Severus's look of surprise told her that he hadn't thought that far. "We'll have to find out. I'm very hesitant about the possibilities that patrolling could lead to. At least while we're so unfamiliar with the school or the students. I also hate the thought of you patrolling the grounds with someone like Gallagher."

It was another two hours before Severus walked Hermione to the door and watched as she went to her own quarters. She sent him a small smile before closing her door and he quickly retreated back into his living room. His first class was seventh years and he was expecting trouble from them. Most would have remembered, if not been involved in, the war and many would blame him for any trouble that their parents might have gotten in.

* * *

Hermione cursed as she prepared for bed. She cursed Dumbledore and Flitwick, Ron and the Ministry, and the damn contract that had made her a prisoner. Her students were not going to like her, she didn't know how popular Charms was, and Ron's article was sure to be an issue in the morning. She jumped. An idea for her first week of lessons sprang to mind and she quickly went to find parchment and a book.

* * *

In the morning, Hermione knew that if she was going to be completely prepared, she needed to get ready. Skipping breakfast wasn't an option because she had no desire to seem weak. Her bed was so warm, though, that the idea of getting ready was that much harder. Not to mention her third years, followed by sixth years in the afternoon. If her idea worked, it would make her life so much more simple. She really hoped that the Durmstang students thought little enough of her to succeed.

"Professor Miss Mione?"

She internally groaned. "Good morning, Flipsy. You can just call me Hermione."

She knew before glancing at Flipsy's terrified look that it wouldn't happen. "Professor Potions says Professor Miss Mione is to be up now."

"I'm awake, Flipsy."

"Professor Potions be here to gets you for breakfast."

"When wi-," Hermione stopped. Flipsy had already disappeared. On that note, she rolled out of bed.

It couldn't possibly take Severus too long to get ready and it was only half an hour until breakfast. She dreaded how many owls she would be receiving about the _Witch Weekly_ article. Whenever it came to her relationship with Harry or Ron, she always ended up being the bad guy.

* * *

Throughout breakfast Severus kept glancing at Hermione. She didn't look nervous, although he knew she was. More than that, he had a feeling that she was up to something. The look on her face was reminiscent of her days in school and he wasn't sure whether or not to be terrified. If she was, her students certainly should be.

Students began to filter from the room and head off to their first classes. Severus had given Hermione what he considered a pep talk before they had come down and as she went in her own direction towards the Charms classroom, he wished that he had someone to give him one.

He walked into his office and grabbed the syllabi he had copied for his seventh years. With a quick double-take of his stores, he nodded, checked for his wand, and swept into his classroom. The first day he had to evaluate his students' knowledge and keep from getting injured.

* * *

"Professor Granger?"

Hermione looked up from her desk. Vik was standing in her office doorway.

"Please, come in," she said, placing her quill back in its' holder. "How can I help you?"

In the time that they had been at Durmstrang, she still hadn't spent much time alone with the other members of staff, but she was grateful that Severus' lessons on questioning didn't seem to apply within the walls of the school.

To her surprise, he looked relatively embarrassed. "I came to check on how your first class went."

She hoped the look of surprise on her face wasn't too obvious. "Relatively well."

It was his turn to look surprised. "I hope you don't find it too forward, but that's a bit of a relief. I won't insult your intelligence by going into detail on that statement."

Hermione actually found herself smiling. "I appreciate both statements, Professor. Would you care for tea?"

"Thank you, but no," he said. "I have to check up on the others. The Highmaster wants to make sure that everything is running smoothly on the first day."

"Of course."

She looked after him and then turned back to her desk with a grin. Yes, her first class had gone very well.


	11. Chapter 11

Severus sat staring at the Healer that Durmstrang kept on staff. He had only met the man once to figure out what he needed to stock the Hospital Ward.

"You've beaten any previously set records," Robert Galen told him, pointing his wand at the gash on the side of Severus' head. "Any idea what happened?"

"I betrayed the cause that half the students' parents were supporting," he replied. While there was no proof that it was intentional, Severus was reasonably certain.

"Hello?"

Severus couldn't see around the screen, but he knew it was Hermione. "Here."

"Galen," he said. "Have you met Professor Hermione Granger?"

"No," Galen said, shaking her hand. "I apologize for my absence this summer. Robert Galen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Healer Galen," Hermione said. She couldn't remember what his file had said, but he was younger than she had thought. The way that Severus had been talking she had thought he was older. "What happened, Severus?"

He looked at her sharply for what she figured was using his first name. "A potion that one of my students was making exploded."

"Don't look at me like that," she said. "I'm afraid that my reaction to overhearing one of the students saying you were injured in class will have people talking. Was it an accident?"

"That's not the current theory," Galen said. "I haven't heard the whole story."

"Heal first," Hermione said. "Story after."

Severus would have preferred that Galen looked at him while he was casting healing spells, but the Healer seemed rather focused on Hermione. It made him feel a bit better that Hermione didn't seem to notice.

When Galen pronounced him healed, Severus sighed and recounted his story. Galen was sworn to uphold patient confidentiality, he had already checked into that. The ingredient that had made the potion explode when he was standing right next to it had not even been in the classroom.

Hermione sighed. "It does sound suspicious."

Galen didn't say anything, but offered them tea.

"I think I'll just get Severus back to his quarters," Hermione said. "But thank you so much."

"How did you survive your first class and I didn't?"

"I survived both of mine," Hermione said with a small grin. "And I'll tell you at the end of the week."

She didn't want to jinx the good luck that she had had on her first day.

* * *

After she had convinced him that she would survive, Severus had decided to skip supper. Hermione was sure that his pride had been injured, although he seemed happy enough that she hadn't been injured.

Vik smiled as she sat down on his left. "How is Professor Snape?"

"Better," she said. "He often finds that he needs time away from students."

"Did your second class go well?"

"Very," she said. "Thank you. Professor Snape and I did have a question regarding out timetables, though."

"Of course."

"Will we be required to patrol the school?"

"No," he said. "We don't require any of our first-year teachers to do patrols. As you know, while the castle is not large as Hogwarts, it does have an above average amount of rooms. You're simply not familiar enough with the school. Or the students."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

"You've been here over a month, Professor Granger. How are you liking our school?"

"Give me a few weeks teaching and I'll let you know," she said. "I have to say that I'm not adjusting to the cold. I would have liked to talk to the other Charms professor. I can't imagine my students doing as well as they could if they are trying to keep their warming charms active while trying to learn new charms, as well."

"Durmstrang has never had very high Charms scores. It has never been a focus for the school. I feel comfortable telling you to do whatever you need to make your classroom as productive as you can."

"The Highmaster won't mind if things begin to change in his absence?"

"This exchange is part of changing, Hermione. Besides, the Highmaster is not here at the moment. If he's unhappy, he'll make sure to let us know when he returns."

Hermione smiled and turned back to her meal. She would have to tell Severus and in the morning, there would be a fire in her classroom.

* * *

Severus grew increasingly suspicious of her as the week went on. He had made sure that his seventh years were suitably punished, although no real confession had been made. He couldn't figure out why he had less problems as the week went on. By Thursday, his classes seemed to be running like a well-oiled machine. The students were better behaved than the ones at Hogwarts.

Thursday afternoon was also when he decided that he had had enough. When he asked her that morning, she had grinned and ignored his request. He would be damned if he didn't get an answer before dinner. When he got to her quarters, he didn't even knock before keying into her rooms.

"Severus!" she shrieked. "What on earth are you doing?"

His rant about keeping secrets was momentarily forgotten as he looked at her. The sight of her perky breasts peeking over the top of her bra was completely distracting him. It was only after a robe had been pulled over them that he regained himself.

"Severus?"

He quickly noticed that she was still wearing her skirt and then realized that it wasn't what he had come for.

"Answers!"

"To what my breasts look like?"

He glared. "What have you done to the students?"

The cryptic grin was back. "Am I allowed to finish getting dressed?"

"I don't believe you want met to answer that, Hermione."

Her small gasp gave him a great amount of pleasure before she disappeared back into her room. She was glaring at him when she returned.

"I'll tell you what I've done if you answer something for me," she said. He didn't feel too good about whatever question she had. He was not about to answer anything about his attraction to her.

"That would depend on the question," he answered.

"That _Witch Weekly_ article came out almost a week ago," she said. That was certainly not the direction Severus thought the conversation was going. "I haven't received one letter in reply. No cursed envelopes, nothing. Why?"

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all!" she exclaimed. "However, I would like to know why. Maybe there's a way to prevent it in the future."

Severus smiled. "Flipsy! Tea, please!"

Hermione sighed and joined him on the couch. "I'm guessing that won't happen."

"I believe our location may be the factor," he said. "Posting an owl here will be incredibly expensive and not many people have owls that could make the journey."

Flipsy popped back in with tea. "Does Professor Potions needs anything else?"

"No, Flipsy," Severus answered. "Now, Witch, I want answers."

The grin was back. He was growing fond of it. She got off the couch and went to her desk. She pulled out a large stack of papers and picked the one from the top to bring over to him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I happen to know that you are very capable of reading, Severus Snape."

"Your Syllabus?"

"Yes," she replied. "My syllabus."

"How has this helped you?"

"Why don't you read it and find out?"

Severus looked down at the parchment in his hands. The top of it described the texts and was followed by the list of readings and assignments that were to be completed, as with any other syllabus. Hermione managed to make hers three times longer than he had ever done in his career, however, and he began to skim until he reached the bottom, where a student's name was signed.

"You had your students sign your syllabus?"

"Severus! You skimmed it!"

He looked up at her. "How did you know?"

"Why don't you pay a little more attention?"

"Hermione!"

"I'm serious. All the answers are right there."

Severus looked back through and on the way to the bottom he was surprised to find a few statements that didn't belong. The first of which happened to be '_students shall not discuss the contents of this contract' _which was quickly followed by '_students shall behave respectfully and not speak against Professor Granger during class.' _

"Hermione," he said slowly. "You made your syllabus a contract?"

"Contract work is one of the largest fields that those specializing in Charms can go into. This was both a practical lesson in Charm work and a way to make our lives a little easier this year. While there is nothing about behaving disrespectfully outside of the classroom, there are lines about purposefully injuring at anytime."

"How does this help me?" he asked.

"You didn't really think that I would forget you, did you?" She asked. "I believe I put you in after October."

Severus looked further down and found his name and then was embarrassed to find himself snort. "Are you serious?"

"I had to make the punishment fitting," she said.

The consequence of plotting to harm or kill Severus was that said student would turn into a Pygmy Puff until such time as Severus turned them back. He found where the punishment for plotting to harm or kill Hermione was and smirked.

"My dear, anyone who doubts you will certainly have another thing coming. Will this have to be signed every year? Something tells me that your students will catch on."

"No," she said. "The time frame for following all rules is from the time the contract is signed until the person signing is no longer a student. There are consequences to some things and Charms to actually prevent them from doing others."

"How did you even think of this?"

"I had something similar when we created the DA in fifth year. Now I know stronger charms and am better with words. I did explain this all to them after they signed it and taught them never to sign anything without reading it first. The only class I have left is my remedial one tomorrow. All but one of the students has another class with me, so after him, there will be no others. I can't believe that none of them read all the way through my syllabus."

Severus tossed the syllabus onto the table and looked at Hermione. "You realize what you've done?"

"You may not have guaranteed out survival," he said. "But if something happens our pool of suspects has gone down significantly. My brilliant witch. I need to go write Lucius."

Hermione was just as surprised when he kissed the top of her head and then was gone. Her door slammed closed and she fell back into her couch. That had been unexpected.

* * *

Severus finished his letter to Lucius and then realized he needed Nessie. It wasn't until he was about to leave that he realized exactly what he'd done. It had been uncharacteristic of him. Even as soft as Hermione was undoubtedly making him.

As he closed his own door and went to hers, he debated what to do. Her reaction would tell him whether his actions had been a good idea. He would simply see where she wanted to take it. Besides that, he would carry on as normal.

With that, he entered her quarters without knocking. She was still on her couch, sipping her tea. When the door opened, she looked up at him and smiled.

"I was just telling Nessie that she should prepare herself for a trip."

"You don't mind me passing this information onto Lucius, do you?"

She shook her head. "It isn't possible for anything to change the contracts now. Unless they want to fire me."

The last part was said with a smirk and he smiled back at her. "As long as you implicate me, as well."

"Why do you think your name is included?" She asked. "I couldn't get fired without you. Although I do expect you to come up with a contingency plan for if that happens."

Severus tied the letter onto Nessie's leg and opened the window for her.

"We should probably head down to dinner," Hermione said. "We wouldn't want to keep people talking about us."

He nodded and motioned towards the door. "After you."

They were both visibly happier at dinner, which probably did nothing for the rumors. Severus looked out among the students and for the first time did not see time bombs. Occasionally they shot glances up at Hermione and then himself and he knew that they were cursing them.

"It seems that you two are settling in very well," Gallagher said. "You've almost made it a whole week."

"I'm confident that we'll finish out the week with no problems from the students," Severus said.

"A little cocky, Professor Snape."

"Why should anything happen to us in the next day, Professor."

Gallagher didn't rise to the challenge and instead turned back to his meal. Severus looked passed him and saw Vik staring at the three of them. The first week of classes was almost over and the Highmaster still had not arrived.

* * *

Hermione waited patiently for the seven students in her remedial class to sit down. Three second years, a third year, two sixth years, and one seventh year. Although she knew that she shouldn't, she had prioritized them. The sixth years were most important. They were trying to gain the skills for their NEWTS. Their abilities would be needed for the test that would decide the rest of their lives. Then the third year, second years, and Martin Malm, the seventh year last. From what she understood, Martin had needed one more class and had not qualified for seventh year Charms.

After handing a standard syllabus out to the other students, she pulled Martin aside.

"Mr. Malm," she said. "The other students have signed a syllabus for me in their other classes. However, I'm going to need you to do the same."

"I'm not in your regular classes," he replied.

"No, Mr. Malm, you are not. However, you are in this class and therefore I need to make sure that you understand what is required of you."

"There's no reason for me to sign it," he said.

"If you don't wish to fail this class there is," she said.

"I've already informed my parents that you've managed to make it this long without someone killing you. Don't get comfortable, Mudblood. You aren't welcome here."

"Mr. Malm, your personal feelings about me are irrelevant. You will sign this syllabus or I will fail you. Take as long as you need to read over it."

He didn't even glance at the paper as he signed it. There was a slight look of surprise on his face when he found himself unable to glare anymore.

"Would you like me to give you your lesson for the day, Mr. Malm?"

"Yes, Professor Granger," he said, shock written on his face even as he said it.

"Mr. Malm, contract work is one of the larger areas of Charms. You have just learned the hard way to never sign anything without reading it first. On a positive note, you should be happy that you signed something for me and not a banker or business man trying to make money off of you. Would you like me to show you how to look for hidden charms within a contract? I did not place any on this one. The original has been sent to me and the one now on your desk is a copy."

"Thank you, Professor Granger."

* * *

Hermione was genuinely pleased as she made her way back to her quarters. She had a feeling that this would not be the end of her lesson with the syllabus. Students were bound to break the terms and she wasn't sure what the reaction to a sudden increase in the number of students turning into Pygmy Puffs would be.

Nessie was waiting for her when she entered her room, but the letter that she carried wasn't from Lucius Malfoy.

_Hermione, _

_ Hope all is well on your end. We just wanted to let you know about a few things going on over here. Mostly so you don't end up with any unpleasant surprises. _

_ On a happy note, it looks like our Ministry will be sending people to you to check up on things. Although nothing is official, it does appear that the position will sadly be filled by Lucius Malfoy. I know that he's close with Snape, though, so perhaps this isn't as bad as we think. _

_ In regard to your ex-fiance, he has not stopped kicking up a fuss. I'm not sure how much backlash you've gotten there, but there's been quite an uproar over here. There is a chance that you and Snape are going to have to appear before the School Board for conduct unbecoming of faculty members. Something that, once again, would be influenced by Lucius Malfoy. Also, the story was so popular, there's talk of a follow-up in a few months. That's according to Dad, anyway._

_ Ron isn't backing down on this, Hermione. While we aren't sure what he's hoping to accomplish, we do know that he's well on his way to turning the public against you. Now, we aren't saying that you have to, but in our opinion it might be beneficial to make some kind of statement of your own. With the support of Ron's twin brothers, I would say that whatever you came up with would be well received. _

_ Please, let us know that you're fine. _

_ All our love, _

_ George & Fred_

She had just finished reading it a second time when there was a knock on the door. Before she could answer, Severus walked in.

"How was your last class?" He asked.

"I was called a Mudblood," she said and held out the letter to him. "Fred and George just sent me this. Could you tell me what you think?"

While Severus was reading, Hermione went to her desk and pulled out all of the original copies of her syllabi. She duplicated them again and then conjured a box for the originals and then put a weight diminishing spell on it. There was no guarantee that someone wouldn't break in and destroy the original contracts. She would include instructions for Fred & George in the letter that she wrote to them.

"What kind of statement do they think that you'll make?" He asked after he had finished.

"The only thing that I can think is that he wanted to prevent me from being anything more than mother to his children."

"There are many witches who are perfectly content being mothers."

"I know!" she exclaimed. "And I don't judge them for it. Which is why I would have to be incredibly careful about how I worded such a statement."

Severus didn't comment. Unless she included him in her statement, it was really none of his concern. "They don't seem fond of Lucius."

"No," Hermione said. "They aren't."

"I think it's time to break out the wine," Severus said. "Celebrate surviving our first week of classes."

"Do they play Quidditch here?" Hermione asked.

"I've no idea," he said. "I would have assumed so. Although I'm not sure how they would figure out teams."

There was a hurried knock on Hermione's door and Severus shook his head at her. "Let me get it."

"Professor Snape! Good. You weren't in your quarters and I thought that I might find you here. I'm afraid I'm in need of a potion."

"Galen," he said. "Which potion?"

Severus had opened the door to let the Healer in.

"Professor Granger," he nodded. "It's rather embarrassing, but I forgot to include contraceptive on the list that I supplied you with earlier in the summer. I'm having sexual education seminars next week and I'm afraid I'm going to need them."

"There's a sex ed seminar here?" Hermione asked. She had often thought that Hogwarts should do something similar.

"Yes," Galen said. "As I'm sure you're aware, a lot of the families here are very traditional. In most cases, students, especially witches, are very unfamiliar with what they should know. Until we started having sexual education seminars, we had a significant amount of pregnancy among the student body."

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I will get them done this weekend," Severus said.

"We were just discussing whether Durmstrang had Quidditch or not," Hermione said. "Would you care for some wine?"

Galen looked between the two. "It isn't long until supper."

"All the more reason to finish the bottle quickly," Hermione said with a grin.

The Healer nodded. "No wonder you two always look so calm at mealtimes. We don't have Quidditch. There simply aren't enough students to play school wide. Some of the students do play amongst themselves, but most of the time that school is in session, it's very dark outside. It simply doesn't fit this climate."

"Is there something that they do instead?"

"We have very strong Dueling Clubs. I believe that they are one of the reasons that Durmstrang has such a reputation. Unlike many Dueling Clubs, our students fight not only with their wands, but with specially designed staffs."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, we saw those during the Triwizard Tournament."

"It's dangerous, but they learn quickly. The first couple of weeks that they practice, I work more than I do the rest of the year combined. Professors are only allowed to observe."

Severus was glad that neither of them would be called upon in this case and handed Galen a glass of wine. .

"Hogwarts has a Dueling Club, correct?"

"Nothing concrete," Hermione told him. "It really depends upon the students and who happens to be on staff in a given year."

Severus mostly observed as Hermione and Galen talked. Hermione didn't seem to be flirting with the other man, but Severus was going to have to be careful. Robert Galen was younger than Severus by a few years and was not hideous. While it didn't appear that he had as dark of a past as some of the other faculty, he did not come to Durmstrang because he was a saint.

* * *

-Thank you all so much for reading and the wonderful reviews! It's incredibly encouraging and I really appreciate it after being away from Fanfiction for so long. Next chapter will be posted this weekend!


	12. Chapter 12

As the weekend began, Hermione was still torn about whether or not to send a statement about her relationship with Ron. It was a chapter that she was trying to close in her life. He had made the decision for her. Unfaithfulness wasn't something that she would tolerate. The only problem was that, although it seemed so far away from Durmstrang, at the end of the year they would go back to the UK and she would have to deal with the aftermath of Ron thinking that she wouldn't fight back.

Hermione glanced at her clock. Severus was brewing contraceptive potion for Galen and would be a few more hours. Grabbing the _Witch Weekly_, she glanced through the article and pulled out a few quotes that had been used. She couldn't act defensive, but she had to dispute his statements. If all she did was claim that he cheated on her, she knew how it would go. It would somehow be her fault for not loving him enough. For not wanting to marry him.

She would never win over everyone. That was all that she had to keep in mind. After the week that she had, Hermione was feeling confident in herself. Her students hadn't killed her. Her fellow Professors hadn't killed her and, at the risk of sounding optimistic, some of them were being nice to her. She sure as all hell wasn't going to let Ronald Weasley get her down.

The statement about her relationship with Severus during school was easy to dispute. She made a note to ask Minerva for a quote on her insistent need to get students to respect their professors. Perhaps Neville, as well. She had never met anyone who wasn't a Slytherin who didn't like Neville.

"Hermione?" Severus peeked into the room.

"I thought you were busy keeping the parents of students in ignorance of their children's behavior."

He smirked. "I am, but I'm going to need new ingredients to finish. I found out that to get said ingredients, I will need to take a trip into Tromsø. Would you care to accompany me?"

"Now?"

He shook his head. "I have to finish the current batch. Could you be ready in an hour? We may have a bit of time to explore."

"Yes, of course," she replied. "I can't believe we haven't been yet. The last time we were there we were not well-received."

"I'll be back for you in an hour," he said, closing the door quietly.

Hermione turned back to her notes. Tromsø would make a nice break. Her section on having a crush on Severus as a student would have to end on how focused everyone was on the war. That would also drum up some support from those who had supported her at the time.

With that part figured out, she moved onto the more difficult subjects. She was a workaholic. There was no getting around that and to try to deny it would be denying part of who she actually was. That wasn't the answer. No woman should feel as though she shouldn't pursue her dreams. There was a difference between being a happy housewife and a woman who had been denied her goals in life. There had to be a way to get her point across without making the article too personal. While she wasn't happy with Ron, he was the man that she thought she would spend the rest of her life with.

Hermione dropped her quill on her desk and pushed herself away from it. It took her a moment to realize that she was crying, but once she did the tears came full force. Before he had cheated on her, he had tried to control her and that was never going to be okay. However, she had also spent the better part of a decade in love with him.

The only thing that kept going through her mind was how everything had changed. Yes, she had put off the wedding and she had wanted a career, but she hadn't changed. Never in her life had she not been ambitious. Ron had known that about her. He hadn't always agreed with it, but he had known that about her.

Letter writing was done for the day, she decided. Instead, she picked up a book that she had placed on the coffee table.

* * *

Severus walked back towards Hermione's room after dropping off the potions he had already made to the Hospital Ward. He had been wondering if leaving the castle was permitted, but hadn't had much of a reason to ask. It was a relief when he was told that it wouldn't be a problem.

"Hermione? Are you ready to go?" He asked upon entering.

Hermione was asleep on the couch, a book open across her chest. When she heard Severus, she sleepily opened her eyes.

"Severus?" Her eyes were red.

"You've been crying," he said, sitting on the chair across from her.

"I was just having a moment," she said, sitting up and putting the book beside her. "I'm sorry."

Severus knew that he had two options. The first was to ask her what kind of moment and risk the emotional breakdown that could happen. Considering he had a feeling that a certain ginger was the cause, that wasn't ideal. The second was to transition into an afternoon out.

"A moment that could be cured by a bookstore?" he asked.

"No," she laughed. "But it will have to do for now. Let me grab my cloak."

Severus held in a sigh and glared at the wall when she walked out of the room. In his opinion she had grieved over her failed relationship long enough.

"How do we get there?" She asked. "Do we need a portkey?"

"No," he answered. "Since we've been to the school, we can Apparate from the edge of the school boundary."

"How big of a bookstore?"

"If it isn't big enough, then I'll do my best to get you drunk."

"Severus!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry. I'm probably not going to be the best company today."

"If you're trying to back out of coming, I should tell you that I don't accept. You are free to talk about whatever is on your mind. I can't promise I'm going to say anything that you want to hear in return."

"You wouldn't be the Severus Snape I know if you did," she said. "It's nothing new."

They began to head out of the building, running across a few groups of students, but they weren't held back.

"After that _Witch Weekly_ article, I'm sure that you could resume your relationship," Severus said. It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I don't want to get back together with him, Severus. As bad as it sounds, I don't even really miss him. I just miss not missing him."

He just looked sideways at her.

"Don't look at me like that. It was just a lot easier. I'm not sure where to go from here. Yes, I have a job. For now. After this year, what am I going to do? I don't know if I'll keep this job and I don't have a fiancé to fall back on."

"You can't be serious," he said, as they arrived at the edge of the school boundaries. It was freezing. "Even if you don't stay on at Hogwarts, you will find another job."

"I've only ever thought about teaching."

"To the train station," he said. It was the only place that they had been. "You could always try contract work."

He disappeared before she could react. Her face looked brighter when she reappeared next to him.

"No, thank you," she said. "I suppose I'll just have to find another fiancé before the year is out."

"Why don't we focus on keeping our heads down," he said. "If you survive, we'll find you a husband. If nothing else, Weasley will probably still be available."

"I told you that I wasn't going to be much fun."

"Whether you're fun or not is always a matter of opinion," he said, and led her to the edge of the train station platform. "I believe this is it."

Hermione looked at him and then at the large drop that was at the end of the platform. "I'm going to assume that you're right and that you haven't been planning on bringing me here and killing me."

"Remind me when we get back to work on a safe word."

"Severus, you've forgotten how to knock and have taken up barging into my quarters. If you start knocking again, then I'll get suspicious. Besides, if something happens to me, you can officially rule out most of the school."

He sighed and stepped off the platform. Instead of falling, he found himself in Tromsø's version of Diagon Alley. It wasn't as large, but it certainly had everything that they would need.

"Ingredients first or last?" she asked.

Severus glanced down at his watch. "Let's leave them for now. I believe I see the bookstore down there."

The bookstore was tucked between the Tromsø branch of Gringott's and a small café. It was tiny even on the inside, but Hermione had never met a bookstore that didn't have something that she wanted. She watched as Severus headed straight to the Potion's section and then began to wander around the rest of the store.

A few titles jumped out at her and then she noticed a book that had recently been published on the end of the War. Harry was standing proudly on the cover, the Sword of Gryffindor in his hand. Hermione was well aware that he probably had no idea that the author had chosen such a dramatic image as the cover, but it did nothing to improve her mood.

Hermione wasn't sure how long she looked through the books, but by the time she was done, Severus was sitting and reading a book. There were two chairs squished into one corner and he had managed to sit in one while blocking anyone from sitting in the other.

"Severus?"

He looked up and she received a small smile. "You seemed very relaxed. I didn't want to disturb you."

"That was a suspiciously sweet statement, Severus," she said. "But I really appreciate it."

Before he could respond, she bent down to kiss his cheek and then went to pay for the books that she had found. Severus could feel his cheeks turn red and he quickly looked around to make sure that no one had seen.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as they exited the shop. "I haven't had anything since this morning."

"Food sounds good. It's going to be terrible when the sun starts to disappear," she said, looking up. Being September, they still had a lot of sunlight, but by the end of November the sun wouldn't rise. Their bright summer was almost at an end.

They wandered around until they found a small Italian restaurant and quickly dove inside. It was small and cramped, just like the bookstore and although they were sat in a corner, it still felt dangerously close to the table next to them.

"I feel like I should cast a privacy spell," Hermione said.

"I'd wait until after we receive our food."

"And wine."

"Naturally."

Whether it was because they were both use to being in the media or not, they didn't say much until after they were able to put up their privacy spell. Hermione vaguely wondered if she would ever regain a semblance of privacy.

"Are the students here any better at Potions?" Hermione asked.

"Significantly," he answered. "It's almost embarrassing. However, I knew the old Potion's Master here and it isn't surprising. If you and your friends thought that I was an intense professor, you would never have survived him."

"Did he retire?"

"He was cursed at the end of the war and died only a few months ago. I was told that there was nothing they could do to save him, but he made his students miserable to the end."

"That sounds like something you would do."

"If I knew I only had a certain amount of time left, I would spend as much of it as possible drunk somewhere."

Hermione laughed. "I don't know why, but I just pictured you in a sombrero on a beach in Mexico."

Severus scowled in distaste. "That is not what I had in mind."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," she said. "My students are rubbish at Charms. Some of the simplest things, that Professor Flitwick taught us first year, just seem to fly over their heads. I don't understand, at all."

"Thus far, they've learned the spells that they need to and nothing more. Many don't find a need in floating a bloody feather."

"I sense anger, Severus," she said, knowing full well that Charms had never been his strongest subject. "Besides, it's obviously about more than feathers."

"Obviously," he drawled. "I never understood why you chose Charms."

"It felt right," she said. "I was good at all my classes, but Charms always felt the most natural. I did debate awhile between Charms and Transfiguration, but I always ended up coming back to Charms."

"Never Potions?"

"Never," she said. "I liked Potions well enough and I was always good at making the ones I found in books. I never had any problems there. When it comes to being a true Potion's Master, though, I never could do it. Creating them is a whole other story. I've never discovered that ability."

"Few can," Severus replied.

"Perhaps," she told him. "But I am never going to settle for not being the best in my field."

"That doesn't sound like much of a challenge."

"Charms challenges me," she said. "Potions would frustrate me. Besides, I wouldn't have wanted to threaten your job."

"Watch it, Witch," he said with a smirk.

He noticed a pink tinge creeping into her cheeks and quickly attributed it to the wine. Since he still needed to order ingredients, he couldn't let her get too drunk. There was no doubt in his mind that if he led a tipsy Hermione Granger through the streets there would be a new Headline the next day.

"Severus? Do you think they'll make us go in front of the school board?" She asked.

"I can't imagine why they would," he said. "Even if we did have a relationship, there is no rule forbidding it. Most marriages that Hogwarts professors have are to other professors. There aren't a lot of opportunities to meet new people. That's also a reason that a number of the professors are older. Both Minerva and Flitwick began teaching after their spouses had died."

Hermione nodded. "Why would it have come up then?"

"Probably to determine if we had been carrying on when you were my student," he said. "I'll owl Lucius and ask him."

"Have you heard anymore about whether he'll be visiting?"

Severus shook his head. "No. I haven't even heard back from him since the last owl. I hope your damn bird actually delivered my letter and didn't just run to the Weasley twins."

"Give her a little credit," Hermione said, although she didn't feel too confident in her statement.

After they had finished their meal, they headed over towards the Apothecary where Severus tried his hardest to understand the man behind the counter. It was their first real problem with translation. In the end, they were pretty sure they had ordered everything they needed.

"Are you ready to return?" Severus asked.

"Would you blame me if I said no?"

He smirked and disapparated. Once again they found themselves on the snowy border of the school. This time they didn't have to wait for it to appear. Severus offered Hermione his arm and the two slowly made their way back to the castle as the sun began to set.

"Are you going to finish your potions tonight?"

"I've had too much wine. It probably isn't worth trying. I should bring these down in my lab, though."

Hermione nodded as they walked into the Entrance Hall. There were only a few students walking through. "I'll see you later then. Maybe I'll finish writing my statement to _Witch Weekly_."

Severus nodded and turned towards his classroom while Hermione made her way up to he quarters. As soon as she sat down at her desk, she knew that she wasn't really bothered about finishing then. She was more concerned about why she felt awkward about wanting to invite Severus back to her quarters.

Ten minutes hadn't passed when a siren sounded in her quarters. Heart pounding, she threw her hands over her ears and ran to the door. Her fear of being locked in proved unfounded when it easily opened. Other professors had popped their heads into the hall and she could see Vik running and screaming.

"In your quarters! We're on lockdown! In your quarters! I'm putting up a seal in one minute! Get in your rooms!"

Most of the professors quickly did as he said, but Hermione being ever curious did not.

"Professor Vik?"

"Hermione, please, this is not the time," he said and turned her by her shoulders. "Close your door. I'm going to seal them for the time being."

"I don't understand," she said.

"Now!" he yelled and pushed her in.

"I need to find Severus," she said, struggling against him.

"I'm here," he said from behind Vik. "Do as he says, Hermione."

"I have to go make sure there aren't any students about. Stay in there!"

Severus followed Hermione into her quarters and shut the door. They both heard a suction noise and backed away. As soon as the door had sealed, the siren stopped.

"How do I know that you're my Severus?" Hermione demanded, hand at her wand.

"My brilliant witch," he said, pulling her to him. For a moment, Hermione was sure that he was going to kiss her. "Ask me a question."

Hermione looked at him for a moment. "What type of flowers did I buy in Amsterdam?"

"_I_ bought you gladioli."

With a sigh, Hermione nodded and dropped her hand as Severus went to her window. He couldn't see anything but snow.

"Is the ground moving?" Hermione asked, pointing below them. It certainly appeared to be. "Oh!"

The ground was not moving. There were dozens of people in white cloaks moving around outside of the window.

"Who are they!"

Severus shook his head. They weren't facing the school. It was as though they were all waiting for someone to arrive. He looked out towards the edge of the property and shook his head.

"Speak of the devil," he muttered.

* * *

- Guess who's come to visit? I apologize that this is a bit of a filler chapter. Thank you so much for all the feedback! I'm really excited that so many of you are enjoying this story.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione turned to Severus. "I don't think I quite understand why we're on lockdown."

Except for when Sirius has snuck into Hogwarts, they had never seen anything similar. No one at Durmstrang had even told them that a lockdown was a possibility.

Severus shrugged. "I'm sure we'll be told."

"Do you think that those people in white cloaks are security? Were you told that they had security?"

"I would think that they were obviously security, but I'm not sure whose. I didn't think that the school would have guards. We've not seen any before."

There were still so many things that they didn't know about Durmstrang. The idea that those people could have been around the entire time that they'd been at the school scared her. They'd never noticed and she and Severus were both observant. Especially Severus.

Hermione sighed and sat down. "Did you get all of your things put away?"

"No," he replied. "The siren went off."

"Worried about me, Severus?"

He fought the urge to snap at the cocky grin that she had on her face. "It would be unimaginably boring without you supplying me with wine."

Severus glanced back out the window. There was a lot of screaming, but it didn't appear that any curses were flying. At least they might get some answers. He wandered over and sat down next to Hermione. She was worrying her bottom lip and glancing between the book on the coffee table, her desk, and him.

"What is it?"

"I'm trying to decide whether I'm going to have time to start anything. I really do need to work on lesson plans for next week. After realizing how far behind some of them are, I'm going to need to alter them. I should have been working on that rather than the bloody _Witch Weekly_ reply. I don't know why I'm letting him get to me. Surely this will have all died down by the time we're home at Christmas."

"I'm sure," he said.

"Saying it like that made it sound like we're going to be here for a very long time. I can't imagine what it's going to be like when it's dark all the time. I can't imagine we'll leave the castle much."

"I'm sure we can find things to do here," he said. He was fairly certain her mind didn't rapidly jump to a variety of sexual positions, but he was suddenly feeling a lot better about winter and a lot more motivated to further his relationship with Hermione.

There was an unplugging sound at the door followed by a series of rapid knocks. Severus held Hermione back and went to open it himself.

Vik stormed in far more angry than Hermione had ever seen him. Lucius Malfoy slowly followed him in with a slight smirk on his elegant face. The blond seemed impervious to the rage that was pouring off the Deputy Highmaster.

"You deal with him," Vik hissed. "I need to go calm down the students. Do not leave this room!"

Lucius looked between Hermione and Severus as the door slammed. "Not quite the welcome that I was expecting. I suppose I should have told them that I was coming."

Severus shook his head and then Lucius' hand. Lucius nodded at Hermione and then looked around her quarters. They weren't sure if he was impressed or wondering whether he would have killed himself before deigning to live in something like them.

"What are you doing here, Lucius?" Severus asked.

"I told you that the Ministry would be checking up on you. We decided a few days ago to have a surprise visit the first time around and I was the only one capable of doing that because I've been here."

"Believe me," Severus said. "I'm glad that you're here. Just surprised."

"Professor Granger," Lucius said with a smirk. "Are you not keeping our Potion's Master happy?"

"Is he ever happy?" Hermione asked, with a small smile and ignored the glare that Severus sent her way.

"Have you seen the mysterious Highmaster, yet?" Lucius asked, his expression suddenly serious.

Severus shook his head. "Later. I don't know when Vik will return. No matter what, we need to go over the rooms that you're given for spying charms."

"That's if they decide to give me rooms," Lucius said. "Perhaps I'll bunk with you, Hermione."

Severus raised an eyebrow at his friend as Hermione rolled her eyes. Although there had yet to be an unfriendly word out of Lucius' mouth. A record for the man around a muggleborn witch. Neither did Hermione look worried about his presence. His earlier suspicions that something was going on with his friend were growing.

"A drink?" Hermione asked. "I think that another bottle of wine wouldn't go amiss."

"Agreed," Severus said, uncertain of what direction the night was going to take.

"I wouldn't say no to a cognac," Lucius said, looking around for her liquor cabinet. He didn't give her a chance to answer before he was rummaging through it. "This is arranged incorrectly."

"It's arranged by what I use most," Hermione said.

"It's disgraceful," he told her and started to pull bottles out.

"I'm just going to change it back," she said.

He ignored her and Hermione looked at Severus.

"Just let him go," Severus said. He knew it was a useless argument.

A few minutes later the knocking was back and Severus went to let Vik in.

"Of all the irresponsible and ridiculous things!" He yelled. "What do you think that you're doing?"

"Arranging Professor Granger's liquor cabinet," Lucius said.

Hermione noticed a vein ticking in the side of Vik's neck and knew the situation had to be diffused before someone drew their wand.

"I think perhaps a bit more of an explanation, Mr. Malfoy," she said. "And then I'm sure Professor Vik will explain the lockdown."

Lucius turned around from the liquor cabinet. "Severus, if you don't mind pouring the drinks. The cognac is in the decanter. Very tasteful, my dear."

The blond slowly made his way to the couch and sat down. Hermione sighed.

"Professor Vik, please have a seat."

The man wasn't happy, but complied. She wasn't sure if that was out of a pureblood rule or whether he thought he was less likely to lunge at Lucius across the coffee table.

"I will gladly explain the lockdown first," Vik said, his voice very measured. "Are you somehow under the delusion that everything ended with the Dark Lord's death?"

"Of course it didn't," Hermione said, sitting next to him. "If anyone knows that it's the people in this room."

"Anti-Deatheater sentiment didn't stay in England," Vik said. "Last year alone there were thirteen attempts to attack the school."

Hermione nodded. "There were similar hostilities to one of our Houses at Hogwarts."

She sent a meaningful look to Severus and Lucius. Severus had had to deal with more than one bloodied student over the past year and had expressed his rage multiple times in staff meetings.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Hermione asked.

"We did," Vik said. "We told Dumbledore and this exchange tumbled out. I can't say that I quite believe it's going to accomplish much and as far as I know, he was keeping the reasoning quiet. Although, you've made it longer than I thought you would, Hermione."

Hermione tried not to look offended by that comment and resisted the urge to look at Severus. The more than everyone underestimated her, the more chance she had of surviving.

"Who are the people in the white cloaks?"

"They're Aurors. Whenever we've called a lockdown in the past, they come straight here. I do realize the irony, but we can't risk the students' safety. Parents are talking about pulling their kids and if they start doing that, we'll have trouble staying open. We aren't exactly turning people away at the moment. Our class sizes have dropped, although not significantly.

"And the lockdown? What's the point? Hardly anyone but alumni of this school has been here."

"It's our alumni that are causing most of the problems! They can't find jobs because of the stigma attached to our name. They can all barge onto the property whenever they want but I need to keep my current students safe! I have to send the school on lockdown because unannounced visitors are rarely a pleasant experience!"

"Shouldn't that be the Highmaster's responsibility," Lucius drawled, the smirk returning to his face.

"Lucius," Hermione warned and then looked over at Severus, he had stopped halfway through opening a bottle of wine.

"When the Highmaster is away then it is my responsibility," Vik said.

"How do you like the Highmaster, Hermione? Severus? Nice fellow?"

Vik sprang to his feet. "Out with it, Malfoy."

"I happen to remember you proficiency in lying, Andor. Or do you not remember the last time we met?" Lucius had risen to his feet, as well.

"I was never a Deatheater," Vik hissed, starting to edge his way around the table.

Hermione tried to remember back to the files that Lucius had given them. Vik's had been relatively uneventful and stated he claimed no allegiances. She looked at Severus again. He was moving closer, probably sensing that it wouldn't be long before someone lashed out.

"Of course you weren't," Lucius said. "I believe we both know you were far too weak to even be considered."

Vik's wand flew out and Lucius was only seconds behind him.

"Enough!" Hermione screamed but found herself being held back by Severus.

"I'm not about to let you rush in between two powerful wizards who have their wands drawn," he hissed in her ear. "Let them sort it out."

Before any curses had a chance to fly, there was more knocking at the door. Hermione shrugged off Severus' hands and went to answer. When she opened it, she vaguely wondered how many more Deatheaters she could have in her quarters.

"Come in, Professor Gallagher," she said, motioning for him to enter.

Lucius lowered his wand and stared at the new arrival.

"Professor Gallagher," Vik said. "What can we do for you?"

"A few of the students have had to be restrained," he replied, still looking between everyone in the room. "Quite a few are suffering from a strange reaction to a Charm, I believe."

At this his gaze settled on Hermione, who had to keep herself from looking pleased. Although she had no idea why there would be someone plotting against them during a lockdown.

"Is that all?" Vik asked, his wand still trained on Lucius.

"I knew you were here because of the screaming," Gallagher said. "Not the actual words, just that you're screaming. You might be interested to know that half of the students milling around outside are all under the impression that you and Professor Snape are fighting for Professor Granger's hand in marriage."

"And the other half?" Lucius asked.

"Believe they are arguing over who gets to kill her."

"We are not doing either," Severus said, realizing afterwards that it was probably unnecessary.

"The point is that your screaming match is being heard everywhere. Should I call the school together for a meeting on what has happened?"

"Yes," Vik growled. "Half an hour. I've already told them that."

"Do you need further assistance?"

"No!"

Gallagher nodded. "Professors. Lucius, I look forward to catching up with you while you're here."

Lucius scowled as the door closed behind Gallagher. "The nerve of that man!"

"Lucius," Hermione said. "Professor Vik, please lower your wand. That is enough fighting in my quarters. We are not temperamental first years. Now!"

Severus was mildly impressed when Vik complied and Lucius sat back down. Silence reigned.

"I'm going to go talk to the students," Vik said. "I would prefer if you three just stayed here."

"Are the other professors going?" Hermione asked. "I don't think it's a good idea if we don't look uniform."

"Hermione," he said. "Just keep an eye on him and leave it at that for tonight. I will see you all in the morning."

"Of all the people that she needs to keep an eye on in this school, it isn't me!" Lucius said.

Vik ignored him and was almost at the door before he turned back and walked to stand directly in front of Hermione. "I was never a Deatheater."

Hermione wasn't given the chance to respond before he had swept from the room. Both Severus and Lucius were both surprised but instead of commenting, just sent each other a dark look.

"I definitely could use that drink now," Hermione said. "I would also appreciate if you didn't try to cause more trouble, Lucius. It isn't as though we're having an easy time."

Severus turned to grab Lucius's cognac and their wine. His suspicions were astronomical. Between Lucius and Hermione speaking cordially and Andor Vik apparently caring what Hermione thought, he was in need of a headache potion.

Placing the three drinks on the coffee table, Severus sat on the couch next to Lucius. Hermione paced around for a minute before sitting across from them.

"How do we know that he isn't going to react terribly badly to being challenged about the Highmaster?" she asked, grabbing one of the wine glasses.

"We don't," Severus replied, reaching for his own.

"He also didn't tell me where I should stay tonight," Lucius said. "I suppose I'll have to go track him down."

"It would serve you right if you were just kicked out tomorrow," Hermione said.

"No one just kicks Lucius Malfoy out of anywhere," he replied. "Now, I believe there were a few items that you wrote to me about, Severus. The first of which deals with a brilliant witch and a bit of charm work."

Hermione blushed and looked over at Severus.

"Do you think that there will be any repercussions? There haven't been any issues that have come up yet. The students are obviously aware."

"It's hardly your fault that they didn't know how to read. Their parents should only be embarrassed."

"Lucius," Severus said. "In all seriousness."

"There's nothing that can be done," he said. "The Highmaster could potentially tell you to negate it. Although I have a feeling that neither of you would mind the possibility of being fired. If it were me, I would have started cursing students until they had sent me home."

"We aren't going to curse the students," Severus said.

"Andor could probably ask you to alter it, as well," Lucius said. "As Deputy Highmaster he appears to have the authority. However, since he appears to be trying to mark his territory, I think it's safe to say that he would rather you be in once piece, Hermione."

"Mark his territory!" she exclaimed.

Severus managed to prevent himself from growling. "He does seem eager."

"I'm sorry, but you're both insane. I'm far more lucky that he hasn't tried to kill me. Mudblood, remember?"

"It could be a ruse," Lucius said. "He is a talented liar. While he may not actually have aligned himself during the war, he's never shown himself to be a pleasant individual."

"I really hate having to doubt people's kindness," she said.

"That's the Gryffindor in you, my dear. It's second nature for Slytherins."

"Moving on to Hermione and I being called before the school board," Severus said. He was vaguely aware of how uncomfortable talking about Hermione's potential suitors was to him.

Lucius looked at his cognac. "There isn't much I can do about that, I'm afraid. You're ex-fiancé has caused quite a stir. Chances are they will call you back but there is nothing they can prove. Unless of course you were doing something naughty in detentions."

"No!" Hermione exclaimed. "We never!"

Lucius just smirked. "It isn't me you have to convince. Also, the most that they can do now is fire you."

"We'll decide later what we wish them to believe," Severus said.

"Speak for yourself!" Hermione exclaimed. "I've got enough people calling me a whore at the moment. I don't wish to validate their claims."

"No one's calling you a whore, Hermione," Lucius said.

"I'm not sure if it's sweet that you're lying to me," she said.

"The only people listening are the idiots who read that trash."

Severus smiled. "Hermione's wondering whether she should write a response."

"Perhaps one with a photograph of you shagging Severus," he replied. "Any other that you could come up with would be promptly ignored."

"I'm not going to do that," Hermione said, irritated at his dismissal of her well-penned response.

"It would be fantastic. You could show Weasley exactly what he's missing. I'll volunteer if you don't find Severus desirable enough."

"That is not the problem!" she exclaimed. "Lucius!"

The smirk was back. "On that note, I'm going to go find out where I should be staying."

* * *

-Sorry that this chapter took so long. I do have an outline and I know where I want the story to go, but how I get there isn't solid and this was a point where I had a few options and wanted to make sure that I chose the right one. Thank you for your reviews and support!


End file.
